


Чрез дым, чрез твёрдую землю

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Deaf Clint Barton, Dissociation, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Medical Trauma, POV Second Person, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Trauma, standard Winter Soldier trauma umbrella, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Четыре дня спустя ты снимаешь руку.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [through smoke, solid ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117743) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



> События сразу после «Зимнего Солдата».
> 
> Оформление диалогов в первых двух главах… не совсем обычное. Точнее, его нет совсем. Уверяю вас, это не переводчик плох, это стилистика работы. В этом есть смысл, и оно того стоит, честно.

Четыре дня спустя ты снимаешь руку.

 

* * *

 

Вместо того, чтобы красть в магазинах, ты крадёшь бумажники. У тебя не вышло бы рассовать по карманам всё, что тебе нужно. Ты составил список.

Списки важны. Списки обозначают цели — все необходимые действия, всунутые в ладонь. Квадраты со значками внутри подтверждают, что действие ты выполнил. Даже если забудешь, будешь знать, что дело сделано. Кто-то поставил галочку; кто-то вышел за поля квадрата. Линейные списки лучше всего. А, затем Б, затем В, после — награда. В конце списков часто бывали награды. Списки занесены в твой список хороших вещей.

Список коротковат, но ты его пополняешь. Спискам нравится расти.

В твоём списке следующие вещи:

Хотя бы одна отвёртка;  
Кусачки;  
Игольчатые плоскогубцы;  
Одна (и здесь ты написал монтировка, но не уверен, что это английское слово означает то, о чём ты думаешь, и не знаешь, бывают ли они такими маленькими, как тебе нужно);  
Одна защитная плёнка;  
Одна бутылка моющего средства;  
Один клубок бечёвки;  
И одна бутылка антисептика.

Выходишь ты с куда большим количеством предметов, чем намеревался, но из списка находишь всё. Есть монтировка. Есть совсем маленькая отвёртка с несколькими сменными насадками, идущая в комплекте с отвёрткой большой, у которой тоже несколько насадок. Насадки крошечные настолько, что ты решаешь: должно быть, они для часов, для украшений, для хрупких вещей. Ещё ты находишь несколько миниатюрных игольчатых плоскогубцев. На их симметричность приятно смотреть, хоть ты и уверен, что они тебе не пригодятся. Большие и маленькие, будто куклы, которые вкладываются одна в другую. Однажды тебе показали такуюmatreshku. Одно расписное лицо меньше другого. С _мотри,_ сказал кто-то, разбирая всех кукол кроме самой маленькой и заключая её в самую большую: _Это ты. Это я. Матушка Россия о нас забоится._ Или, быть может, было так: _Это ты. Ты пуст, и внутри у тебя лишь болтается совсем крохотный человек._

Всё равно не помнишь, чем та история закончилась.

Ты надеешься, набранного тебе хватит. В голове у тебя порубленная на куски лента воспоминаний. Изображения — клац. Диалоги — клац. Ты помнишь, как они отрезали твою руку в снегу и кожа бахромой свисала с кости на локте. Всё остальное — обломки. Оставленные ими в снегу. До сих пор лежат там, думается тебе. Наверняка. Ты помнишь, как они снова отрезали тебе руку в лаборатории. В этот раз выше. После этого, может, был ещё раз. Ты смотрел, когда мог. Пытался. Русские позволяли, называли тебя hrabrym, говорили: molodchina! Тебе всегда хотелось посмотреть, но американцы не разрешали. Ты не знаешь, что обнаружишь, сняв пластины. Если сможешь снять пластины. Если. Ты обязан. Должны же они сниматься для починки. Ты помнишь шипение сварочной горелки и запах бутана. Они должны сниматься.

У девушки за прилавком восемь пирсингов на лице и обритая по бокам голова. Кудри в центре зелёные.

Она заговаривает с тобой: Крупный проект, да?

Очень крупный, соглашаешься ты. Крупнейший.

Рада за тебя, говорит она.

Она помогает тебе, когда ты неумело возишься с деньгами одной рукой. Ты не узнаёшь людей на купюрах.

Ничего страшного, произносит она. У тебя сильные руки, скоро вернётся.

Ты спрашиваешь: Что вернётся?

Мелкая моторика, говорит она. Ты только вернулся домой, верно? Из поездки?

Поездка, думаешь ты, туризм, турне, туристический автобус, туристы, отъезд. Отъезд на службу.

Как ты узнала, что я… ты осекаешься. Твой рот изгибается, будто произнося _солдат_ , но вот горло твоё не издаёт ни звука.

Ветеран? говорит она. Берцы. Твоя рука. Не подумай, я не хотела быть грубой. Но ты не вынимаешь руку из кармана. И у тебя, думаю, вид такой. Мама выглядела так же, когда снова оказалась дома. Не переживай. Вернётся.

Ты берёшь чек. Говоришь чуть запоздалое спасибо. А затем добавляешь:

Твоя мама. Скажи ей. Скажи, что она молодец.

Потому, что ушла на войну? Или что вернулась домой?

Отвечаешь: Нет. Ты. Она молодец.

Её пирсинг заходит в ямочки, когда она улыбается.

 

* * *

 

Квартира не твоя.

Она ничья. Может, и само здание тоже. Вода есть, но окна заколочены. На стенах — чёрная плесень, на потолке — кольца дыма. Линолеум. Скатавшаяся в клубки пыль и клочья кошачьей шерсти разлетаются прочь, когда ты открываешь дверь. Поймав, ты выбрасываешь их в окно, а после моешь пол. Идеальный десятифутовый круг. Под слоем пыли пол синий — аспидно-синий. Такого цвета бывают камни и птицы. Тебе нравится.

Опускается плёнка, сверху на неё — твои инструменты. Все в ряд. Ты перекладываешь их, пока не понравится то, как они выглядят, а затем все их дезинфицируешь. Ты дезинфицируешь свою руку. Дезинфицируешь свою правую руку. Волосы мешаются, и ты как можешь завязываешь их сзади. Остатки заправляешь за уши и опять дезинфицируешь руки.

Ты не хочешь этого делать.

Рука твоя. Тебе её дали. Она _твоя_. Единственное, что принадлежит тебе. Американцы не понимали. Глядя на твою руку, они думали: это весь человек. Человек этот — оружие. Но русские сказали: это человек с инструментом. Возьми. Это твоё оружие. И вот как оно работает.

Ты не хотел его убивать — первого, кто показал тебе, того, кто нежными пальцами согнул твоё запястье. Его гиоид треснул, точно птичьи косточки. Ты помнишь: хрусткий тихий звук. Попытки выбраться. Кто-то пытается вдохнуть; прекращает. Кто-то пытается засмеяться и забывает как: _х-х-х-х._

Следующего ты не задушил. Ты хотел научиться.

Она была твоей.

Она твоя, и ты не хочешь этого делать, но вынужден.

Тебе не разрешали смотреть, но ты знаешь: в твоей руке есть то, что тебе не принадлежит. То, что в неё заложили американцы, забрав у тебя себя самого. От этой мысли по твоему телу ползут мурашки. Тебе кажется, что от дрожи ты вылезешь из собственной кожи, если будешь думать о вещах внутри руки чересчур усердно. Ты хочешь, чтобы они _исчезли_.

Их не вытащить, говорили американцы. Угрожали. Их не вытащить, потому не пытайся. Всё между собой связано. Кости в запястье прицеплены к костям предплечья. Трекер соединён с дозатором лекарств. Дозатор лекарств подключён к взрывному устройству. Их не вытащить. Потому не пытайся.

Внутри руки следующее: два трекера, два электромагнита, одна маленькая бомба, один дистанционный детонатор и восемь дозаторов. Три из них на таймере. Один, кажется, не работает: должно быть, пуст. Два других не из приятных. Один со стимулятором. Другой с седативным. Они решают, когда просыпаться и когда засыпать. Седативное должно ввестись через два часа и сорок семь минут.

Из всех известных тебе списков этот наименее любим. Это список причин, по которым руку нужно отцепить.

Ты ждёшь удара током, когда подлезаешь монтировкой под пластину на бицепсе. Тело помнит. Техобслуживание идёт в паре с разрядами. Но ничего не происходит. Ты чувствуешь себя очень храбрым. Ты заглядываешь внутрь руки.

Ты закрываешь глаза, снова и снова сглатываешь. Сердце твоё колотится о рёбра. Желудок пытается забраться в глотку. Ты говоришь им: _остановитесь, остановитесь._  Системы должны слушаться. Они должны оставаться спокойны.

Верхняя губа мокрая от пота.

Ты заглядываешь внутрь.

Картина не обнадёживающая. Там схемы, и провода, и маленькие светящиеся огоньки. Большинство из них красные. Ты решаешь, что это плохо. Ты помнишь, как когда-то лез ладонями в бомбу: провода, красные огни и числа обратного отсчёта. Здесь чисел нет. Ты ждёшь сто двадцать секунд, но рука не взрывается.

Ты поддеваешь следующую пластину.

Меж этой пластиной и следующей тебя что-то захлёстывает. Ты не можешь подобрать для этого слова на хоть каком-то языке. Это нечто сродни злости, и нечто сродни страху, и нечто сродни дурноте. В руке твоей озлобленный дух. Пластины отскакивают от близлежащих поверхностей: дзынь, динь, дон. Ты творишь музыку.

На избавление от пластин уходит тридцать восемь минут. Ты глядишь на своё оружие. Ты видишь все его части. Провода нервов, волокна мышц и мерцающие титановые кости. Твоё бедное обнажённое оружие. Ты собираешься отделить её от остального себя. Ты думаешь о ней, одинокой, холодной и отнятой. Ты хочешь положить ладонь на запястье и сказать ей, что всё будет хорошо. Но не можешь лгать самому себе. Не можешь. Просто. Она твоя.

Она твоя.

 

* * *

 

Пластины вокруг плеча не поддаются, когда ты цепляешь их монтировкой. Они ввинчены в кости. Поблизости нет никого, кто услышал бы тихие звериные звуки, которые ты издаёшь, их вынимая, но тебе всё равно стыдно.

В ключице четыре винта. По твоим подсчётам, для изъятия одного нужна минута.

Уходит гораздо больше четырёх минут.

Ещё шесть винтов в лопатке. Их ты, похоже, вытащить не сможешь. Ты сжимаешь в кулаке отвёртку и чуть не швыряешь её через всю комнату. Ты смотришь на кровь на насадке и на рукояти. Она всего лишь инструмент. Она ничего дурного не сделала. Она не заслуживает, чтобы её бросали.

Оказывается, что ты гораздо более гибкий, чем полагал. Винты выходят.

Рука всё равно не снимается.

Ты паникуешь.

Ты пихаешь отвёртку под пластины, отчего истекаешь кровью ещё сильнее. Разносится ужасающий звук. Ты осознаёшь, что издаёшь его сам: сопя носом, хватая ртом воздух и хныча. Твоё дыхание грубое, будто лезвие пилы. Ты заставляешь себя утихнуть.

Когда ты усаживаешься, к тебе приходит решение. Иногда руку заклинивало. В таких случаях ты полностью поворачивал руку, чтобы выровнять части шарниров. Может быть, думается тебе. Может быть, если ты провернёшь всё с точностью до наоборот, части разъединятся.

Это срабатывает. Ты издаёшь гортанный звук. Хороший звук. Хороший звук издаёт и рука. Удовлетворённый щелчок, будто в плече что-то открепилось. Рука падает, повиснув на проводах.

Ты не был готов к боли.

Ты прокусываешь до крови щёку. Кровь стекает по подбородку на твою ладонь. На инструмент. Кусачки в твоей руке. Ты издаёшь ещё больше звуков. Ты велишь себе заткнуться. Что-то пищит.

Клац.

Клац.

Клац.

Клац.

Она падает.

Ты всё роняешь. Ты соскальзываешь на клеёнку — в поту и плазме.

Ты отбрасываешь руку.

Отбрасываешь её, и тебя самого выворачивает. Твоё оружие через комнату. Твоё тело над раковиной. Хлопок двери.

Раздаются лишь звуки твоего дыхания и капающей крови.

Очень долгое время раздаются лишь эти звуки.

 

* * *

 

Выходишь ты крадясь. Напуганный, точно детёныш обезьяны. Большие пальцы твоих ног цепляются за покрытый пылью и песком пол. Ты подбираешься к оружию боком, и сердце твоё колотится о рёбра. Ты никогда никого не избивал до смерти. Ты задаёшься вопросом: не изобьёшь ли до смерти самого себя изнутри?

Оружие не взрывается от прикосновения.

Все лампы погасли.

Ты дотрагиваешься до своей руки, и ты плачешь. Поначалу сдавленно, а после начинаешь издавать тихие икающие звуки, остановить которые тебе не под силу. Она мертва. Она была твоей, и теперь она мертва. То, что в неё засунули американцы, наверняка ещё живо. Словно пожирающие паразиты. Они не знают, что она мертва. Горло твоё сжимают позывы, но живот твой пуст. Ты всё равно затыкаешь рот ладонью и плачешь ещё сильнее.

Ты не знаешь, как долго лежал, свернувшись в клубок и касаясь собственных пальцев. Из влажной темноты ты выбираешься уже ночью. Техобслуживание запустилось. Огорчённый, ты глядишь на своё тело.

Дыры от винтов затянулись, как и рана от зубов на щеке. Твоё тело работает, пока ты не обращаешь внимания. Оно крадёт на себя время. Когда ты приходишь в себя, ты почти всегда исцелён. Хотелось бы, чтобы твоё тело и кровь в себя обратно втянуло. Она ему точно бы пригодилась.

Вода, выходящая из кранов, красно-бурая и пахнет металлом. Тело у тебя сильное, но это всё равно беспокоит. Вместо воды, чтобы почиститься, ты используешь остатки антисептика.

Гнездо руки очень, очень чистое.

Оно металлическое. Кожа твоего плеча нахлёстывается на твёрдые углы внутри. Там, должно быть, ещё больше металла, которого тебе не видно. Чаша из кожи, удерживает весь металл внутри. В центре гладкий круглый ролик, а паз вокруг него точно лабиринт. Ты смотришь на шариковый шарнир плеча своего оружия. Тебе хочется вставить его обратно в гнездо. Щёлк — словно кукла.

Все провода, обмякши, свисают. Будто мёртвые птичьи лапы. Ты прикрепляешь их к металлу

На тебя наваливается усталость. Замечаешь ты это, только когда роняешь кусачки. Прикладываешь руку к щеке. К загривку, под волосами, где тепло. Рука твоя очень холодная.

Ты думаешь: мне холодно.

Ты не можешь вспомнить, когда не было.

 

* * *

 

Диван, на котором ты просыпаешься, пахнет разлагающимся животным. Кошачьей мочой. Или, быть может, твоей. Четыре дня пота. Страха и натуги. В складках твоей одежды грязь Потомака. В волосах — потомакская вода. Ты нюхаешь под левой подмышкой, диван, гнездо. Ты пахнешь окопами — окопами? — но не гноением. Гнездо пахнет чистотой: железными опилками и спиртом.

На полу разлился солнечный свет — в круге, который ты вымыл. Однажды кто-то тебе сказал: _Попробуй_. Попробуй что? _Лечение солнечным светом. Полежи на солнышке часа полтора, и, если не почувствуешь себя хоть чуть-чуть получше, с меня пятак._ Нет у тебя пятака, лицедей недоделанный. _Не заставляй меня садиться на тебя сверху, Барнс._

Когда ты приходишь в сознание, лужа солнечного света уже переместилась.

Перед уходом ты перекладываешь в неё оружие.

 

* * *

 

Комиссионка кишит маленькими пожилыми женщинами. Они пялятся на тебя, не замечая. У некоторых взгляд настороженный. Словно ты вот-вот наставишь на них пистолет (у тебя два пистолета; ты не станешь). У некоторых какой-то иной. Ты не знаешь нужного слова. Антоним к слову «голодный». Будто хотят взять всё, что у них есть, и отдать тебе.

Ты знаешь, как выглядишь: армейские ботинки и грязные портки, один из рукавов чистой рубашки вывернут наизнанку и заправлен внутрь. Спутанные сальные волосы стянуты на затылке бечёвкой. Ты выделяешься. Нужно затеряться в толпе. Ты задумываешься о том, как выглядят люди на улице. Постарайся стать незаметным: не смотри на них. Это тело маленькое и тихое. Ты выбираешь одежду, какую видел на молодых мужчинах: мягкие голубые джинсы, рубашки с длинным рукавом, шляпу с козырьком. Носки. Кожаную куртку, треснувшую под воротником. Рюкзак.

Низкая женщина в возрасте за прилавком оглядывает тебя — с ног до головы и сбоку. Она делает тебе скидку. Ты не знаешь почему. Перед уходом ты её благодаришь.

Ты находишь пустую уборную. Тянешься к выключателю — щёлк. Так-то лучше. Выключаешь все. В темноте ты моешь везде, где можешь дотянуться. Переодеваешься, скача босиком по холодному влажному кафелю. С волосами ничего не поделаешь. Ты суёшь их под кепку.

Ты думал, что почувствуешь себя лучше, когда помоешься. Чувствуешь себя только хуже. Гнездо издаёт сдавленный звук, похожий на электрический треск, идущий врозь с сердцебиением. Голова по ощущениям напоминает гнилую тыкву. Когда ты подносишь ладонь ко лбу, она трясётся. Липкая. Горячая. Ты пьёшь из крана и задаёшься вопросом: а не отдаёшь ли ты, случаем, концы? Может, в руке была важная система жизнеобеспечения. Может, они солгали: может, бомбы никакой и не было. Может, там был кардиостимулятор.

Свежий воздух помогает. Ты решаешь отправиться дальше. Оклемаешься. Тут два варианта: ты либо умрёшь, либо нет. Чего ты делать не станешь, так это бежать обратно в квартиру и пытаться вставить своё бедное, мёртвое, сломанное оружие туда, где ему место. Эта пустота тоже принадлежит тебе.

Это помогает — ходьба. Углы твоего тела различны. Левая сторона весит теперь на сорок семь фунтов меньше. Пять кварталов спустя твоя походка кажется почти естественной. Ты наблюдаешь за людьми. Замечаешь, что те, кто шагает широко и вразвалочку, привлекают внимание. Мужчины пытаются сделать себя слишком большими. Ты приспосабливаешься; держишь ноги под собой. Чуть горбишься. Идёшь от бёдер, а не от плеч. Вот как ходят не убийцы. Вот как ходят люди.

Стоит тебе решить, что набил руку, как, завернув за угол, ты спотыкаешься, точно пьяный.

Смитсоновский музей! — гласит вывеска.

Капитан Америка: Живая Леганда! — гласит вывеска.

Встречайте Воющих Коммандос! — гласит вывеска.

Приходится сесть на лавочку или ещё куда — иначе упадёшь.

Мужчина, которого ты едва не убил, — не ребёнок-переросток в костюме. Не младший агент. Не линчеватель. У мужчины, которого ты едва не убил, есть музейная выставка. Вывески выставляют его предметом национальной гордости. Человеком истории, чьё имя известно каждой семье.

Героем.

Он сказал, что знал тебя. _Знал._ Не случайно. Не мимоходом. Мужчина сказал, что был твоим другом. Куратор бы не назвал другом. Не принял бы три пули и не поднял бы балку, чтобы спасти тебя. Не прекратил бы драться.

Не позволил бы тебе избить себя до полусмерти в ожидании, что ты его вспомнишь.

Ты не вспомнил.

Нет.

Но.

Ты глазеешь на вывески, пока взгляд не мутнеет.

А затем заходишь внутрь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они заставили тебя забыть. Поэтому ты будешь помнить.

Ты ничего не ждёшь (правда, на самом деле всё-таки ждёшь). Ты не знаешь, чего ждать (догадка, правда, имеется). Ты никогда не бывал в музее (возможно). Выставки, думаешь ты. Вещи под стеклом. Вещи за ограждениями. Вещи законсервированные. Тебе некомфортно.

В первой комнате памятные сувениры. Предметы, собиравшиеся в течение жизни. Предметы, не несущие смысла, за исключением одного: они принадлежали Капитану Америке. Капитану Америке принадлежали эти книги. Капитан Америка ездил на этом мотоцикле. Капитан Америка оставил в этом блокноте свои каракули.

Провенанс. Ничего особенного. Контекста у тебя нет.

Следующая комната… Сбивает с толку.

Следующая комната — это Стивен Грант Роджерс.

Там список всех его болезней. Список так себе. Ты задаёшься вопросом: как он сумел столько прожить, прежде чем стал Капитаном Америкой? Ты думаешь: а ведь Стивен Грант Роджерс не мог вывинтить части себя, которые его ранили. Тебе не нравится об этом думать.

На стене экран. Маленький Роджерс — Большой Роджерс. Люди стоят и сравнивают себя. Никого высокого под стать Роджерсу там нет. Пока не подходишь посмотреть ты. Ты глядишь на даты рождения на стене: двадцать четыре года как Маленький Роджерс. Всего три как Большой Роджерс, до льдов.

Интересно, маленький ли Капитан Америка в своих снах.

Тут же кинотеатр. Почти пустой. Две юные девушки, перешёптываясь, стоят спереди. Ты слушаешь агента, говорящую о Роджерсе, британку. Ты думаешь: мне знаком этот голос. Возможно. Возможно, она была твоим куратором. Возможно, тебе поручили её убить. Возможно, ты её и убил. Ты не знаешь. У тебя кружится голова.

Следующая комната…

Следующая комната.

Это ты.

Твоё лицо на стеклянном мемориале. На нём даты. Ты слишком далеко, чтобы прочесть. Ты смотришь на минующих людей. Один из них, пожилой мужчина, плачет. Молодая женщина отводит его в сторону. Толпа рассеивается.

Твоё лицо — молодое. Серьёзное. Глядящее в камеру, или же поверх, но намеренно. _Молодое._ Такое молодое. Ты практически не знаешь это лицо, это так. Не знаешь. Чувствовал ли ты себя когда-нибудь неукротимым? Ты выглядишь уверенным. Пуленепробиваемым. Таким до крайности самонадеянным.

Таким до крайности мёртвым.

Вот только это не так. Отчего-то.

Ты смотришь военные видеоматериалы. Смотришь снова. В груди у тебя перехватывает дыхание каждый раз, когда ты видишь себя. Идущего. Склонившегося над картой. Смеющегося. Ты пытаешься представить себя вот так смеющимся. Не выходит. Может, будь у фильма звук, получилось бы. Ты не знаешь, какой у тебя смех: высокий, низкий, в нос, гортанный.

Ты глядишь на Роджерса. Вы оба всегда глядите на него. Будто ты — он? — напуган. Если тебе — если ему — отвести от него глаза хоть на мгновение, тот исчезнет. Здоровяк вроде него — да не сможет. А вот Маленький Роджерс. Крошечный. Хрупкий. Со спиной у него что-то не то, зато, может, гибкий, точно кошка. Гуттаперчевый. Ты смотришь на самого себя, смотрящего на Роджерса, и думаешь: да.

Тогда-то тебя и прошибает злость.

У тебя было что-то до оружия. Было. У тебя было имя. Оно было твоим. Кто-то его тебе дал. Ты его хранил. До каких пор — ты не знаешь. Пока кто-то его не отнял.

У тебя было две руки. Две руки и имя. Кто-то отнял у тебя руку. Может, тот же человек, что отнял и имя.

Они были _твоими._

Не только рука. Не только имя. У тебя были и другие вещи, которые принадлежали тебе. Вещи, с которых начинает каждый человек. У тебя был дом. У тебя была мать. Был отец. У тебя были… братья или сёстры?

У тебя был Роджерс.

У тебя были памятные сувениры. Предметы, собиравшиеся в течение жизни. Предметы, не несущие смысла, за исключением одного: они принадлежали Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс пользовался этой винтовкой. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс написал это письмо. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс заштопал этот носок.

Провенанс.

Тебе кажется, что ты вот-вот умрёшь — настолько зол. Умрёшь прямо здесь. Опустишься на колени. Свернёшься под датой собственной кончины. Твоё сердце определённо не способно биться хоть сколь-нибудь быстрее. Оно точно сейчас остановится. Но всё же этого не происходит. Пульс бьётся в горле. В гнезде трещит электричество. Ты глядишь: Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Баки. Ты глядишь: 1944. Ты слушаешь: _Воющий Коммандос._ Ты слушаешь: _служа своей Родине._ Погиб. Погиб.

Своей _Родине_.

На экране ты смеёшься.

Звука нет.

 

* * *

 

Ты говоришь себе, кто ты. Каждый шаг — имя. Они заставили тебя забыть. Поэтому ты будешь помнить. Джеймс. Бьюкенен. Барнс. Баки. Джеймс. Бьюкенен.

Дверь квартиры приоткрыта.

Ты закрываешь глаза.

Ты мог бы убежать. Есть тысячи мест, где ты мог бы спрятаться, где они никогда тебя не найдут. Город разрастается. У города есть подвалы. У города есть старые-старые места, слишком опасные для обычных людей. В каждом городе такие есть. Ты чем-то болен. Тебе нужен техосмотр, питательные смеси. Отдых. Тебе нужно бежать.

Ты отворяешь дверь. Внутри мужчины.

Они трогают твою руку.

Они поднимают взгляд. Актив, говорит один из них. Нейтрализовать, говорит один из них.

Ты напираешь на них прежде, чем они успевают встать.

Раньше, когда у тебя были обе руки, когда вся твоя сила была при тебе, это было бы нечестно. Для них. Ты бы тонким слоем размазал их по аспидно-синему полу. Может, теперь всё по-честному.

Однажды ты видел лису в капкане. Она извивалась, вертелась и лаяла. Она кричала. Она пыталась перегрызть собственную ногу. Ты пристрелил её, потому что та была слишком громкой.

Ты не громок. Но, извиваясь, думаешь о той лисе.

Один из мужчин бьёт в гнездо. Он думает: слабость. Треск сломавшейся руки похож на винтовочный выстрел. Он пошатывается. Ты тоже пошатываешься. Ответный глухой удар. Это не останавливает тебя, когда ты ломаешь ему лицо.

Двое других его ошибку не повторяют.

 

* * *

 

Когда всё позади, ты составляешь два списка.

Первый список — кое-что, что объединяет всех в этой комнате. Ты вправляешь себе нос. Теперь остаётся только один список.

Следующий список — причины, по которым снижена твоя эффективность. Четыре треснутых ребра. Одно сломанное ребро. Два сломанных пальца на ногах. Черепно-мозговая — у тебя на ресницах кровь. Возможно, сотрясение. Ощущение гнилой тыквы, но сильнее. Тебя выворачивает в раковину. Только водой.

Ты не садишься. Сядешь — больше не встанешь. Думаешь стоя.

Они хотят вернуть оружие.

Они знают, как ты выглядишь

Они знают, где ты.

Они хотят тебя убить.

Ты не хочешь быть мёртвым. Ты, может, и так умираешь, но мёртвым быть не хочешь. Теперь, когда ты вырвался. Теперь, когда ты почти человек. Ты не помнишь, но когда-то у тебя было что-то человеческое. Мать. Отец. Имя. Забвение их не стирает. Они всё равно существовали.

Два шага до твоей руки: Барнс. Баки. Пять шагов до рюкзака: Джеймс. Бьюкенен. Барнс. Баки. Джеймс. Ты так устал. Хочется спать. Ты кладёшь руку в рюкзак. Ты обещаешь себе, что сможешь поспать, когда закончишь. Это единственное, что ты можешь. Единственное, что знаешь.

Ты говоришь это бессознательным мужчинам, аспидно-синему полу, чёрной плесени:

Будет больно.

 

* * *

 

Ты, бывало, делал вещи и посложнее.

Тот раз в Техасе. В Кубе. Миссия в Австралии, когда кураторы потеряли тебя в глуши. Уборка после Будапешта. Плыл к берегу с вывихнутым плечом и очень крупным мужчиной.

Но это. Это поднимается по списку выше и выше.

Ладно хоть темно. Ты думаешь: какое-то позорище.

У тебя всего одна рука. Ты очень слаб. Отдыхать тебе приходится между балконами. Припадая к перилам, а затем отталкиваясь. Хватаясь за следующий этаж кончиками пальцев. Подтягиваясь вверх. Ты сжимаешь зубы и стряхиваешь с глаз пот. Ты хочешь откинуться на спину. Не откидываешься.

Ты повторяешь это одиннадцать раз.

Ты уже почти открываешь балконную дверь, когда начинает пищать твоя рука

Твоя первая мысль — облегчение: о, слава богу, она жива. Вот только это не так. Она не может. Вещи не возвращаются к жизни. Ты не вернулся. Ты и не умирал вовсе. Она была мертва, а теперь — нет.

Писк ускоряется.

Ты думаешь: _твою мать._

Ты стягиваешь с себя рюкзак и швыряешь его изо всех сил подальше от балкона. Едва успеваешь.

Взрывом тебя отбрасывает на раздвижные двери. Стекло выдерживает. Боль волнами расходится спереди. Частички твоей руки пытаются забраться обратно под кожу. Или же она злится. Она пытается ранить тебя в ответ. Тебе жаль. Тебе так жаль.

Ты сползаешь по стеклу, когда ноги больше не в состоянии тебя удерживать.

Ты думаешь: только не так.

Ты так близок.

Только не так.

 

* * *

 

Падая, ты просыпаешься. Бескостный. А затем — ауч. Не бескостный. Голова твоя ударяется о пол.

Кто-то произносит: господи боже.

Ты теряешь время.

Кто-то произносит: баки?

Ты открываешь глаза.

Джеймс, говоришь ты. Бьюкенен Барнс. Баки.

Это ты, соглашается Сокол. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты меня. Я Сэм. Можешь выпить для меня воды, Баки?

Он помогает тебе сесть. За твоей спиной что-то мягкое. Под головой тоже. Эта вода на вкус гораздо лучше воды из крана в квартире. Пьёшь совсем чуть-чуть. Не хочешь, чтобы стало плохо.

Сэм говорит: я хочу снять твою футболку и посмотреть, где течёт кровь. Хорошо?

Футболка пристала к коже. Стоит её поднять — дзынь, дзынь, дзынь. Шрапнель, бывшая когда-то в тебе. Твоё тело её выталкивает.

Что ж, картина воодушевляющая, говорит Сэм. Чувак, я рад, что ты как Стив. Как себя чувствуешь?

Ты морщишься.

Сэм смеётся. Он говорит: похоже на правду. Но эй, ты здесь.

 _Мы здесь, потому что мы здесь, потому что мы здесь,_ — поёт кто-то в твоей голове.

Ты думаешь:

Похоже на правду.

Стив вернётся домой завтра, говорит Сэм. Я убирался, когда услышал, эм. Это был ты?

Ты не знаешь, как ответить. Ты этого не делал. Не ты её запустил. Но то, что взорвалось, было твоим.

Гидра, говоришь ты. Бомба была в моей... Во мне.

Боже, говорит Сэм. Она не была на тебе, правда?

Нет, говоришь ты. Я снял её. Вчера. Мне не хотелось.

Но я рад, что ты это сделал, говорит Сэм. Эй, ты в состоянии поиграть в рулетку с едой или хочешь просто отдохнуть?

Не могу, говоришь ты. Бомба. Они узнают. Они придут.

Чёрт, говорит Сокол. _Как же сильно_ я ненавижу этих ребят.

 

* * *

 

Ты добираешься до машины. Но с трудом.

 

* * *

 

Просыпаешься ты уже утром. Рассветное небо. Красное, будто всё в огне. Сэм тихо говорит по телефону:

…недоедание в квадрате. Он такой тощий, что селезёнку видно. Ага. Нет. Думаю, его на чём-то держали, у него явно ломка. Всю ночь не прекращал дрожать. Что? Ну. Если ты так думаешь. Нет. Я просто не хочу никому разрушать прикрытие, всего-то. Ладно. Хорошо. Я тебе доверяю. Ладно. Сделаю. И ты, Нат. Спасибо. Пока.

Ты, должно быть, зашумел. Сэм глядит на тебя.

Привет! говорит он. С возвращением. Спал, надеюсь хорошо. У меня в чёртовых машинах уснуть не выходит. Не против, что мы кое-куда едем? Друг Стива нас выручит.

Ты говоришь: конечно.

Звучишь ты как ржавая дверь.

Сэм суёт руку под сиденье. Достаёт бутылку воды. Он говорит: возьми. Он говорит: потихоньку.

Ты делаешь по глотку каждую четверть мили.

 

* * *

 

 

Сэм забрасывает твою здоровую руку себе на плечо. Он помогает с каждым шагом. Ты слишком устал, чтобы думать о своём имени. Сэм его теперь знает. Напомнит, если вдруг забудешь.

Я знаю, говорит Сэм. Знаю, мужик. Хреново. Шаг за шагом. Давай же.

Ты скрипишь зубами.

Ступеньки.

Ступеньки.

Ступеньки.

Дверь на лестничной клетке отворяет женщина. Рука подлетает ко рту.

Ох, милый, говорит она. Вы к Клинту.

Сэм говорит: да, мэм.

Он этажом выше, говорит она. Хабиби, помоги им с дверью.

Сэм говорит: спасибо, мэм.

Маленькая девчонка пробегает мимо вас двоих. По лестнице она поднимается спиной вперёд, не отрывая от вас взгляда. Или, может, от Сэма.

Он спрашивает: вы супергерои? Мама говорит, мы не должны знать, что мистер Бартон — супергерой, но тётушка Зита говорит, что только к супергероям приходит столько гостей в спандексе.

Сэм издаёт странный звук. Ты думаешь — смех.

Ты меня раскусила, говорит Сэм. Только спандекс я оставил дома. У меня сегодня выходной.

Девочка глядит на тебя. Поднимаясь задом-наперёд. У неё на хиджабе переливаются пайетки.

Ты говоришь: а я в отставке.

Сэм снова давится смехом.

Девочка держит дверь лестничной клетки открытой. Она убегает домой, когда вы проходите. Ты слышишь, как её босые ноги шлёпают по лестнице, спускаясь ниже, ниже.

Сэм стучит.

Гав, гав, гав, гав.

Варежку прикрой, говорит кто-то. Я понял. Ауч. Отойди, дурачина. Личное пространство.

Дверь открывается. Ты думаешь: это Клинт. Не забудь.

Ты, должно быть, Сэм, говорит Клинт. И следом: вас помотало.

Огромная жёлтая собака просовывает свой нос у тебя между ног.

Лаки! произносит Клинт. Эй, мы говорили об этом: согласие — вот что сексуально. Заходите, пока не упали, ребятки. Кофе?

Сэм говорит: я тебя люблю.

Без проблем, говорит Клинт, а после всматривается в Сэма: Чувак, ты _всю ночь_ вёл?

Возможно, говорит Сэм.

Оу, произносит Клинт, ты принимаешь плохие жизненные решения. Давай дружить.

Сэм подводит тебя к дивану. Ложишься ты без помощи. Гравитация — и вот ты и на месте. Ты прикрываешь глаза. Ты слышишь: прости, что вломились, но Наташа сказала, всё в порядке — _да, всё в норме, Нат — вторая половинка моего мозга, что бы она ни говорила_ — чуть позже нужно забрать Стива, нелепо, его только отключили от ИВЛ — _и_ _как он по-твоему собирается_ — ни малейшего понятия не имею, чувак.

Пёс лижет твою ладонь. Забирается на диван, устраивается на твоих бёдрах и шарит носом у тебя под рубашкой. Засыпает прямо так. Пёс очень тёплый. Вскоре дрожь твоя унимается. Вокруг тишина. Ты закрываешь глаза.

Просыпаешься ты от звука отворившейся двери. Кто-то тихо говорит: выглядит, наверное, хуже, чем есть на деле. Кто-то со свистом втягивает через зубы воздух.

Когда ты открываешь глаза, рядом с тобой на коленях стоит Капитан Америка.

По нему не похоже, что кто-то выстрелил в него трижды и сломал половину костей лицевого отдела. Он выглядит так же, как выглядел на хэликэрриере. Крепким. Большим. Большим человеком, пытающимся стать маленьким. Уставшим. Обеспокоенным. Но — улыбающимся.

Стивен Грант Роджерс, говоришь ты.

— Баки, — произносит Стив, касаясь твоей руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора.
> 
>  _«Мы здесь, потому что мы здесь, потому что мы здесь»_ — язвительная песенка-марш времён Первой мировой войны — не Второй, — но, судя по прочитанным мною рассказам солдат Второй мировой, они тоже пели её, чтобы побесить старших по званию. По сути, это военная версия «Auld Lang Syne» [«Старая дружба» в переводе Маршака]. Запись 1916 года можно послушать [тут](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UA730QtjOBE).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сэм говорит: «Единственный выход — напрямик». Стив говорит: «Что бы тебе ни понадобилось, Бак, я рядом». Клинт говорит: «Ох, биология».

Ты стоишь на обочине. Тебе холодно, холодно, холодно. В снегу твои ботинки. В снегу твои плечи. От снега поскрипывают ветви деревьев над тобой. Весь мир белый, за исключением тебя. Твоей тёмной куртки. Тёмных волос. Так _холодно._

Пока думаешь о холоде, вдруг слышишь машину.

Внутри машины кто-то важный. Ты не помнишь разбор задач миссии, но знаешь. Внутри машины кто-то важный, и тебе нужно им сказать. Сказать что? Ты не знаешь. Но важно это до безумия.

Машина едет слишком быстро. Она сейчас проедет мимо.

Ты выходишь на середину дороги. На ботинках твоих слякоть. Ноги промокли.

Машина приближается и приближается. Ты думаешь: она не остановится. Она не может затормозить. Вероятно, не может. Она врежется в твоё холодное-холодное тело и разобьёт вдребезги, словно лёд, покрывающий озеро. Ты олень в свете фар. Ты не можешь пошевелиться.

Она уклоняется.

Дорога скользкая от наполовину обратившегося водой снега. Шины блокируются и скользят. Задний бампер проносится так близко к твоей ноге, что ты мог бы на него запрыгнуть. Уехать вниз по улице подальше от холода, куда-нибудь в другое место. Машина скользит, и трясётся, и виляет, пока не раздаётся звук: будто все кастрюли со сковородками с грохотом сваливают в кучу. Непреодолимые силы встречаются с недвижимыми телами. Она останавливается. Дымящаяся, дребезжащая. Она стонет. Ветви над тобой прекращают скрипеть.

Ты шагаешь к машине.

Внутри кто-то важный.

 

* * *

 

Проснувшись, ты дрожишь. Ты не знаешь, где находишься.

А затем — дрожишь, потому что холодно. Тебе холодно, потому что пёс ушёл. Пёс, хозяин которого — Клинт. Ты находишься у Клинта. Ты шумно выдыхаешь сквозь зубы.

Пса, похоже, зовут Ш-ш-ш. Он подходит клацая. Когти по паркету. Вдруг твои пальцы становятся очень влажными. Ты вытираешь их о его голову.

Стоит тебе опустить руку, пёс опять её облизывает.

— Мерзко, — говоришь ему ты.

С кухни слышится звон, и кто-то произносит:

— Просто оттолкни его легонько, если хочешь, чтобы ушёл и оставил в покое.

Ты хлопаешь сбоку по дивану. Пёс запрыгивает. Ложится тебе на ноги. Суёт нос обратно под твою рубашку и вздыхает. Он глядит на тебя, медленно моргая. У него только один глаз. «Лаки», — думаешь ты. Пса зовут Лаки.

— Всё в порядке, — говоришь ты.

— Тебе так только кажется, он подлизывается. Ты, наверное, пахнешь вкусностями.

Клинт обходит диван, держа в руках наполненный кофе питчер.

— Я пахну кровью, — говоришь ты.

— Будто есть разница, — говорит Клинт.

Ты мельком его оглядываешь. Невысокий, но коренастый. Крепкий. Со старым синяком на скуле. В пижамных штанах, слишком длинных для его роста, и бледно-розовой футболке, на которой фигуристыми буквами выложено «SWAG».

— Девчонка сказала, ты супергерой, — говоришь ты.

— Вся одежда в стирке.

Клинт усаживается, скрестив ноги, на журнальный стол и глядит на тебя поверх кофе. Глядит долго. Ты до конца не понимаешь, чего тот ищет. Ты весь перед ним. Ты не знаешь, как можно какие-то части скрыть.

— Итак, — говорит Клинт. — На сколько по шкале от одного до «даже не представляю» эти парни хотят тебя вернуть?

— Я не… — начинаешь ты. Хмуришься, глядя в потолок. В нём много дырок. — Не думаю, что они хотят меня вернуть. Думаю, они хотят меня убить.

Клинт морщится над кувшином. Сглатывает.

— Бессмыслица.

Рукой ты показываешь какой-то нерешительный жест: да, возможно, кто знает.

— Они сказали, это моя последняя миссия. Хэликэрриер.

— Эх, — произносит Клинт. — Ну, ладно, не эх. На самом деле, это хорошо.

Ты наклоняешь голову на бок и смотришь на него.

— Нет, серьёзно. Поверь, люди, которые хотят тебя похитить? Они, как правило, организованны, хитры и имеют сокрушительно крутой план, если хоть немного хороши в своей работе. Люди же, желающие тебя убить, обычно приходят и принимаются палить из пушек, надеясь, что одна из пуль попадёт в тебя.

— Это разве лучше?

— Да, потому что во втором случае они глупы, — Клинт ухмыляется ярко и злобно. — А глупые люди не могут обойтись без кучи глупых ошибок.

Глупо — как трое мужчин, посчитавших, что у них есть шанс против тебя. Глупо — как взорвать руку в надежде, что она тебя убьёт. Глупо. Рискованно. Отчаянно.

— Ага, — говоришь ты. — Это верно.

 

* * *

  

Болезнь — Сэм говорит, что это _ломка_ , как если бы тебя ломал мир, — наверное, худшее, что тебе доводилось испытывать. Сэм объясняет, что с тобой происходит, когда ты рассказываешь ему, что было в руке. Это помогает — знать. И всё же. Время от времени, тайком, ты мечтаешь о кресле.

Это, по крайней мере, было быстро.

Но Сэм говорит: «Единственный выход — напрямик». Стив говорит: «Что бы тебе ни понадобилось, Бак, я рядом». Клинт говорит: «Ох, биология».

Лаки, когда тебя лихорадит посреди ночи и единственным твоим развлечением становятся тихие разговоры с собакой, говорит, что ему хотелось бы, чтобы его человеческий матрац лежал смирно дольше часа.

Дорогу от окна до раковины ты исхаживаешь вдоль и поперёк. Десять шагов туда, десять обратно. Каждые 1800 шагов ты пьёшь воду из крана, набрав её в ладонь. Так тебя не тошнит. На второй день Стив приносит бутылки с чем-то напоминающим по вкусу мел. В них сплошные калории. Ты осушаешь две без рвотных позывов. Отпраздновал бы, если б не чувствовал себя так, словно умираешь.

Эксперимент с рисом проходит далеко не так ладно. Кажется, настоящей еды ты не ел с тех пор, как тебя купили американцы. До этого были сырники, солянка и пирожки — ты помнишь. Водка, если хорошо себя вёл. Когда ты охранял дом куратора, его жена показала, как готовить медовик. Тот пришёл в ярость, когда тебя нашёл. Жена его упёрлась руками в боки и спросила, станет ли тебе труднее убивать с мукой на руках. _Нет? Тогда он остаётся. И не говори мне, что он тебе нужен. Ты только и делаешь что играешь в шахматы, выигрываешь, а потом расхаживаешь вокруг с важным видом. Вон!_

Ты помнишь, что она дала тебе подержать ребёнка. Она накинула мягкую ткань поверх металлической руки, чтобы ребёнок не замёрз. Он пах молоком и тальком. Он тебе агукнул, а затем уснул.

Ты был в ужасе.

Ты очень усердно помылся, прежде чем вернуться в спальню, но, проснувшись в следующий раз, всё ещё ощущал вкус мёда меж пластинами пальцев.

 

* * *

 

Ты решаешь, что принять душ сил тебе хватит. Клинт говорит: «Поверни кран до упора влево и потяни за кнопку».

Звук воды, полившейся через кран, напоминает костяную пилу. Ты ударяешься локтём о бачок унитаза. Звук воды, бьющейся о дно, напоминает пулемётную очередь. Целую минуту ты дрожишь на полу, закрыв ладонью одно ухо. Звук тебя не пугает. Но ему тут не место. Ведь тут безопасно.

В итоге ты вместо этого принимаешь ванну.

Пока набирается вода, ты задаёшься вопросом, как поступал раньше. В Бруклине. Тогда, в 1930-ых, в домах были душевые кабинки? Ты приходишь к выводу, что вряд ли. Может, у тебя была ванна. Может, у тебя был только тазик. В России тебе разрешали пользоваться душевыми вместе с командой наёмников. В Америке же тебя поливали из шланга.

Однажды, пока ждал, когда тебя эвакуируют после задания, ты, чтобы помыться, воспользовался джакузи. Запах тебе не понравился. У тебя чуть сердце не остановилось, когда включились струи. Но было тепло.

Ванна Клинта не пахнет химикатами. Она не пускает струи. _И_ она тёплая.

Грохот в гнезде стихает, когда ты погружаешься.

Ты не вылезаешь, пока не остывает вода.

 

* * *

 

Снаружи, за дверью в ванную, тебя ждут чистые вещи. Мягкая одежда для сна. Слишком большая. Очевидно, Стивова.

Все готовятся ко сну, когда ты выходишь. Тихие голоса. Кто-то смеётся. На улице, внизу, слышны проезжающие машины. Звуки походят на волны. Везде тепло, а свет приглушён. Ты думаешь — есть для этого слово. Ты думаешь — domashniy? Ты думаешь — домашний?

Стив сидит на надувном матрасе рядом с диваном. Кофейный столик отставлен к стене.

— Ты не против? — говорит он. — Я могу передвинуть его подальше или в другую комнату, если тебе некомфортно. Знаю, я в каком-то роде для тебя незнакомец.

— Но ты не незнакомец, — произносишь ты.

Ты видишь, что за глазами его что-то происходит. Ты хочешь сказать: _«Ты знаешь меня»._ Ты хочешь сказать: _«Я знаю тебя лучше, чем кого-либо другого. Немного, но это всё, что у меня есть. Больше я не знаю никого»._ Но слова не выходят. У него то же самое, решаешь ты. В мыслях вы оба раскинули руки. Стоите точно пугала.

— Просто… — говоришь ты. — Просто подвинь немного. Чтобы я не наступил на тебя посреди ночи.

Напряжение исчезает. Звонкий щёлк — словно нитка порвалась. Стив фыркает.

— Не впервой, — говорит он.

— Ты спал на полу? — ты воображаешь Маленького Роджерса дрожащим на холодной древесине. Это приносит мгновение тревоги.

— Нет, нет. Что ж. Ребёнком я спал крайне неспокойно. Начинал крутиться и, эм, — Стив вращает рукой, — просто падал. Ты с ума сходил. Заставил меня спать у стены, но в итоге я всё время тебя пинал.

Ты пытаешься представить себя маленьким ребёнком. Изо всех сил старающимся не дать Стиву пораниться даже во сне. Не получается. Выходит представить себя же, только меньшего размера. Крошечный ты с бородой. Может, Стив будет держаться за твой пустой рукав и утянет за собой. Чтобы ты не потерялся. Чтобы он не потерял тебя.

Сейчас Стив этого сделать не сможет. Твой рукав вывернут внутрь рубашки. Лишь манжета выглядывает из-под каёмки. Ты чувствуешь. Ты чувствуешь себя раздосадованным. Тебе чего-то хочется. Чего — не знаешь сам. Ты хватаешь Стива за рукав и тянешь.

Этого.

Вот ухо Стива. Вот касающаяся его твоя щека.

Вот Стивовы руки. Смыкаются вокруг твоих плеч.

Твой мозг продумывает пять путей освобождения из захвата, а затем его коротит. Ты не знаешь, что делать с собственным телом. На загривке у Стива светлый пушок. Ты пялишься. Его руки всё ещё вокруг твоих плеч. Его руки…

О.

Ты вжимаешься лбом в его шею и вцепляешься в его футболку сзади. Его руки сжимают крепче. Твои ступни меж его. Ты чувствуешь себя маленьким-маленьким. Точно птица, уцепившаяся за стену. Вот только это стена тебя удерживает. Стоит Стиву тебя отпустить — свалишься. Ты дрожишь. Весь позвоночник сводит судорогой.

Ты думаешь: он должен быть меньше. Это неправильно. Ты должен иметь возможность его обхватить. У него должна быть возможность спрятаться за тобой. Ты чувствуешь изгиб его позвоночника под ладонями (ладонями?). Он пахнет знакомо. Может, это его лосьон после бритья. Может, ты прежде слышал этот запах на ком-то другом. И всё же. Может, твоё тело помнит. Может, ты его знаешь.

Однажды ведь знал. Тогда само собой разумеющееся — ты можешь узнать его снова.

Когда тебя перестаёт трясти, Стив тебя отпускает.

Но не даёт тебе упасть.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На крыльце женщина.

Стив спит на краю надувного матраса. Спит как ребёнок. Ты думал, он развалится, займёт всё пространство. Он же сжимается в запятую. Одна рука — напротив груди, другая — под подушкой. Между матрасом и диваном зазор, но, если ты опустишь руку, сможешь дотронуться до волос.

Он пытался предложить тебе матрас. Ты остался на диване. Стив бы тут не поместился, если б ты согласился на обмен. Кроме того. Тебе хорошо и здесь. Ты высоко над землёй. Спину тебе прикрывает стена. Тут собака. Ты думаешь о когтях и надувном матрасе. Не лучшее сочетание.

Лаки вздыхает во сне. Кроме тебя все спят.

А затем — спишь и ты.

 

* * *

 

На крыльце женщина.

Крыльцо примыкает к дому. Дом примыкает к жухлым полям. Ты не разбираешься в земледелии, но знаешь, что к сбору урожая они ещё не готовы. Дом старый: серые каменные стены, мох на крыше. Один этаж. Деревья тоже старые. Клонятся к земле. Ветер десятилетиями их так сгибал.

Женщина не стара. Однажды она даже, наверное, была красивой. Да и сейчас. Красота её сродни мотыльку под стеклом. Безжизненная. Длинные вьющиеся волосы доходят до бёдер. Блестящие и мягкие, словно их только что расчесали. На плечах её чёрная шаль. Глаза у неё бледные — серебристо-зелёные. Сейчас ты этого не знаешь, но узнаешь однажды. У этого цвета есть название.

Она не старая, но сидит в инвалидном кресле. Крошечная, худая. Кожа да кости. Она, вероятно, младше тебя. Тебе всего… Тебе всего…

Она младше тебя.

На низком табурете перед женщиной сидит медсестра. Широкая белая юбка скрывает ноги их обеих. Светлые волосы убраны под чепец. Ты наблюдаешь: она выпускает из рук ладони женщины. Они изящно лежат у женщины на коленях, одна поверх другой. Крайне спокойно. Руки настоящей леди. Хорошие руки: твоя мать их назвала бы пальцами пианистки (твоя?..). Колец нет. Вены точно дорожки воды.

Руки женщины начинают подниматься.

Наверх — плавно и неспешно — к груди. Ладони её сжимаются. Едва-едва поворачиваются. Кончики пальцев её указывают на запястья. Её большие пальцы вздымаются — будто ловят попутку в никуда. Костяшки её упираются в ключицы. Её плечи, сгорбившись, клонятся вперёд.

Выражение её лица ни разу не меняется. Даже когда сиделка отнимает её руки. Нежно отводит их к коленям. Одна поверх другой. Руки настоящей леди. Её плечи опять расправляются. Идеальная осанка. Лебединая шея. Пустые глаза.

Руки вновь начинают подниматься. Плечи начинают сводиться друг к другу. Плавно, как слаженный механизм. Но — медсестра уже заходит внутрь.

Ты следуешь за ней

Наверху лестницы (лестницы?) комната. Стены цвета морской волны. Вся она увешана крохотными деревянными корабликами. Уже после, убив в этой комнате мужчину и аккуратно уложив его на пол, ты их разглядываешь. Такелажи напоминают прядки волос. Якорные цепи — ниточки. Пушечные ядра размером с маковые зёрнышки. У каждого есть имя: Norske Løve, HMS Victory, Cutty Sark.

Сиделка застаёт тебя в коридоре. Она заворачивает за угол — глаза у неё по-кошачьи дикие. Она ударяет тебя чугунной сковородой. В челюсть, а потом и в затылок. Ты падаешь. Поднимаешься. Забираешь сковородку. Ты не знаешь, убил ли её. Всё расплывчато.

Когда ты, пошатываясь, выходишь из дома, ладони женщины всё ещё подняты. Прижаты к груди. Пальцы касаются запястий, большие пальцы указывают в никуда. Плечи ссутулились. Всё загнулось внутрь.

Ты приседаешь перед ней. На одно колено, будто делаешь предложение. Ты надеешься, никто не выйдет из дома и не увидит тебя (кто?). Ты глядишь ей в глаза. Бледные серебристо-зелёные. Словно. Словно обратная сторона листвы. Ты думаешь: селадоновый. Однажды ты увидел название на тюбике краски. До того как. До того.

Она моргает каждые десять секунд.

Ты протягиваешь руку. Её запястья — воробьиные косточки. Раньше ты никогда не задумывался о своих руках. Теперь они кажутся гигантскими. Тебе чудится, что ты мог бы обхватить ладонью целый мир. Крохотные ладошки женщины в твоих.

Ты нежно их опускаешь. Ей на колени. Накрываешь сверху своими. Её руки — одна на другой. Твои руки — одна на другой. У вас обоих руки настоящих леди. Ты смотришь ей в глаза. Восемь, девять, десять. Она моргает. В них пустота.

Ты поднимаешь её руки к её же груди. Едва-едва поворачиваешь их. Указываешь её пальцами на запястья. Её большими пальцами — в никуда. Костяшки к воротнику. Ты отпускаешь. Ждёшь.

Ждёшь долго, но её плечи так и не горбятся.

 

* * *

 

Ты просыпаешься в поту. Волосы прилипли ко лбу, к щеке. Они в твоём рту. В гнезде пощёлкивает. Слишком медленно, не в ритм со всем остальным телом. Ты прижимаешь три пальца к пазу, который раньше удерживал сустав. Ты хочешь, чтобы это прекратилось.

Всё было не так, думается тебе. Женщина и корабли были в разных местах. У неё была сиделка, но сиделка была чернокожей. Был… дождь? Она была. Она была во Франции. Когда ты побывал во Франции? Ты уставляешься в потолок. Чем сильнее пытаешься, тем быстрее оно ускользает. Она была во Франции. Она была…

Стив был с тобой.

Ты деревенеешь. Каждый мускул твоего тела сжимается. Лаки ворчит.

Стив был с тобой. На его плечах влага. Сохнет. Он был внутри. Ты слышал приглушённые голоса. Дверь открылась — _громко._ Кто-то сказал: «La nuit, tous les chats sont gris1». Смех и стеклянная посуда. Стив с полотенцем в руках, скользящим между пальцев. Дверь за ним закрывается. У него воротник мокрый. Ты поднялся: Стив рядом с тобой точно батарея. Ты, глядящий на женщину. Стив, глядящий на тебя. Он что-то тебе сказал. Не выходит вспомнить что. Быть может: заходи внутрь. Быть может: голоден? Быть может: все ждут.

Ты не можешь вспомнить.

Ты не можешь.

Ты не можешь _дышать._

Лаки скулит. Лижет тебе живот. Скулит-лает.

Чья-то ладонь на твоей. На твоём плече. Лицо Стива в твоём лице. _В твоём лице,_ думаешь ты. Что за странная фраза. Английский нелеп. В твоём лице — словно живет в твоём черепе. Словно он у тебя под кожей.

Posmotri na menya, говорит Стив, dishi. Odin, dva.

Нет, что-то не так.

Стив говорит: Дыши со мной, Бак. Вдох, два, три, четыре. Выдох, два, три, четыре. Вот так. Вдох, два, три, четыре. Ещё раз. Хорошо. Я тебя держу.

Стив убирает волосы подальше от лица. Мышцы твои расслабляются. С самого дна гортани — один долгий выдох.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я вспомнил… — ты морщишься. — Что-то. Всё было спутано.

— Со снами такое бывает, — говорит Стив. — Даже когда в них то, что происходило на самом деле. Я читал, что во сне мозг прибирается. Пытается всё рассортировать и… связать между собой, полагаю. Что бы мозг ни делал со всей информацией, которую мы в него вкладываем. Думаю, Сэм мог бы нам рассказать.

Ты воображаешь в своей голове маленькую горничную. Убирающуюся в темноте. Ставящую катушки на проектор в неправильном порядке.

Тебе её жаль. Ей предстоит перебрать сотни лет хлама.

— Что ты вспомнил? — спрашивает Стив. Мягко и осторожно.

— Как убил кого-то, — отвечаешь ты. Он вздрагивает, но не прекращает гладить тебя по волосам. — И дом во Франции.

— Какой дом?

— Каменный, в поле. С женщиной на крыльце, — ты стучишь пальцами по ноге. — Шёл дождь.

Стив укладывает подбородок на руку и хмурится. А спустя минуту:

— О боже! Дом кузины Дернье! Я об этом забыл. Дум-дум напился и забрался на крышу.

— Этого я не вспомнил, — говоришь ты.

— Ну, я удивлюсь, если когда-нибудь вообще вспомнишь. Ты тоже был весьма пьян. Морита орал языках на шестнадцати, — Стив ухмыляется — сверкают белые зубы. Он выпрямляется, голос становится глубже, акцент совсем другой: — «Богом клянусь, Дуган, ты только спустись — я завяжу твои яйца в бант и отправлю нацистам». А ты сказал…

Твоя рука на холодном стакане. Край этикетки топорщится под пальцами. Раздражает. Пытаешься отодрать, но не удаётся.

— «Теперь-то он точно спустится, Фресно», — говоришь ты. Таращишься на Стива. Будто эти слова произнёс он. Будто он вложил их тебе в голову. Твой рот открывается и тут же закрывается. Ты хочешь заглянуть к себе в мозг и заставить его поведать, что он только что сделал.

Стив наклоняется. В темноте видны его распахнутые глаза.

— Баки.

Ты дрожишь всем телом.

— Я не помню, — говоришь ты. — Но я сказал это. И я… держал в руке бутылку?

— Да. С… красным вином? Наверное, — он усмехается. — Интересно, как это работает.

— Может, это как… — произносишь ты, но аналогия по пути от мозга до твоего рта теряется. Что-то про птиц. Всё время птицы. Сам не знаешь почему. Тебе ведь птицы даже не нравятся.

— Как песни? — предлагает Стив. — Ты не можешь воспроизвести все слова, но знаешь, какая дальше будет строчка, стоит начать петь.

— Наверное, — говоришь ты.

Сам думаешь: «Хотел бы я, чтобы всё было так просто». Чтобы он дал тебе какую-то подсказку, и — тик-тик-так. Все твои воспоминания в рядок. Чтобы Стив мог стать хранилищем дыр в твоей голове.

Стив был рядом двадцать лет твоей жизни, и долгое время ты спал. Но. Тебе девяносто восемь. Может, девяносто девять. Многие разговоры Стив завести не решается.

Большую часть из них, кажется, ты и не хочешь, чтобы он заводил.

— Что ты сказал мне на крыльце? — спрашиваешь ты.

— О боже. Эм, я вышел, и… должно быть, я спросил, всё ли хорошо. Ты вдруг поднялся и ушёл.

— Женщина, — произносишь ты.

— Они её не упоминали, — говорит Стив. Он отворачивается. Сутулость его плеч — стыд. — Я даже имени её не спросил.

Ты думаешь: «Я спросил». Ты думаешь: «Я разговаривал с сиделкой».

Имени у тебя в голове не осталось. Но однажды ты знал. Как и всё остальное.

— Бак?

— Засыпай, Стив, — говоришь ты.

— Ты будешь в порядке?

— Да, — говоришь ты. — Я буду в порядке.

Пока что ты не в порядке, думается тебе.

Но, быть может, однажды сможешь сказать это без лукавства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 La nuit, tous les chats sont gris (фр.) — ночью все кошки серы.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ты ловишь на себе взгляд Стива. Направленный не на что-то конкретно. Не сквозь тебя. Нежные глаза. Просто рассматривают.
> 
> — Что? — спрашиваешь ты.
> 
> — Ничего, — изумлённо отвечает Стив. — Вот он ты, только и всего.

Проснувшись, ты слышишь дождь. Пёс ушёл, и до пояса ты укрыт одеялом. Стив сидит на матрасе подле твоей ноги, прислонившись к дивану. Читает.

Ты думаешь: друзья с детства. Он должен казаться тебе знакомым. Ты должен знать его как свои пять пальцев. Едва заметные телодвижения. То, как он переворачивает страницы. Может, будь он маленьким, было бы проще. Маленьким ты знал его дольше, чем большим. Интересно, как долго он привыкал к новому телу. Интересно, ломал ли по пути вещи. Интересно, был ли неуклюж.

Сейчас он не неуклюжий. Сейчас он аккуратен, спокоен и тих.

А ещё он весьма нервозен. Он чуть вздрагивает, когда ты зовёшь его по имени. Но после — улыбка.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Функционирующим, — произносишь ты. Ты чувствуешь усталость и тошноту, и голова у тебя болит, но ощущение гнилой тыквы ушло.

— Принести тебе чего-нибудь?

Ты качаешь головой. Ты думаешь: машину времени. Очень красивый пистолет. Что-нибудь отвлекающее. Ты говоришь:

— Я ходил в музей.

Всё лицо Стива смягчается и грустнеет. Уголки его губ остаются приподнятыми, словно он не знает, что с ними делать.

— Да?

— Что, если, — ты осекаешься. Возводишь фигуры вокруг слов. Играешься с кисточками на одеяле. — Что будет, если я так и не вспомню. Тебя. Себя. Всё, что было до.

— У меня довольно эгоистичная просьба, если уж на то пошло, — говорит Стив. Ты обращаешь к нему взгляд. Лицо у него крайне серьёзное. Ты хмуришься.

— Например?

Стив несколько раз пытается начать. Останавливается. Ты рад, что не единственный испытываешь трудности. Наконец, медленно, будто вытягивая слова из кончиков пальцев:

— Кем бы ты в итоге ни оказался, я хочу узнать тебя. Получше. Или заново. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И хочу быть рядом, когда это случится.

Лицо твоё пытается сотворить что-то сложное. Ты сжимаешь губы.

— Тебе может не понравиться то, кем я стал, — говоришь ты. — Или кем могу стать.

Выражение Стивова лица совсем открытое и ясное. По нему проскальзывает печаль.

— Не думаю, что такое возможно. Это тебе всегда приходилось терпеть _меня._

Такое тебе представить сложно.

Это, должно быть, отразилось на твоём лице.

— Нет, серьёзно, — говорит Стив. — Я был настоящим добродетельным засранцем.

Из дверного проёма доносится от Сэма сонное:

— Ничего не изменилось, Роджерс.

Стив усмехается. Словно говоря: «Вот видишь?»

Сэм, шаркая, спускается по лестнице и заваливается на надувной матрас. Отчего Стив чуть подлетает вверх.

— Клинт, — говорит Сэм, — храпит как проклятый. И обнимается.

— Мог бы лечь с нами, — произносит Стив.

— Предпочту человеческого осьминога человеческой печке, спасибо.

Раздаётся громкий звук с верхнего этажа. Клинт, ковыляя по лестнице вниз, зевает. Лаки бредёт следом. Он шагает на кухню и выходит с кофейником. Покачивает из стороны в сторону. Вскидывает брови.

Стив постукивает пальцем по своему уху. Клинт качает головой. Стив размахивает руками.

Нет — не размахивает. Жестикулирует. Делает из рук осторожные фигуры.

— Что, правда? — говорит Клинт, словно Стив что-то сказал.

Ты думаешь: ох.

Он _и правда_ сказал.

Ты думаешь: этот язык. Руки.

Стив указывает на Клинта. Прикладывает собранную в чашу ладонь одной руки к другой, пальцами которой принимается вилять. Снова указывает на Клинта. Ухмыляется. Клинт закатывает глаза. Ты садишься.

— Что ты сказал? — спрашиваешь ты.

Стив повторяет. Он не отрывает взгляда от Клинта.

— Назвал его осьминогом.

Ты пытаешься это сделать. Хмуро глядишь на единственную руку.

— Эй, чувак, — говорит Сэм. — Я знаю нескольких ветеранов, общающихся жестами одной рукой. Они импровизируют. Всё в порядке.

Стив говорит что-то Клинту руками. Клинт показывает ему большие пальцы. Стив говорит тебе:

— Попробуй так.

Его рука — как клешня. Пальцы сгибаются и разгибаются. Он движет ей у груди. Ты повторяешь. Твоя рука — маленькое плывущее животное.

Клинт машет рукой. Ты переводишь взгляд на него. Он указывает на тебя — выводит рукой фигуры. Указывает на себя. Больше фигур. Он делает это по новой. Ты смотришь украдкой. Повторяешь за ним. Средний палец сгибаешь полукругом, прислонив к указательному. Сжимаешь руку в кулак. Вытягиваешь указательный со средним — с такого же жеста начинал Клинт, указав на себя.

Будто с буквы К.

Буква К.

_Баки._

Это твоё имя. В твоей же руке. Твоё имя — движение.

Б-А-К-И — показывает Клинт.

К-Л-И-Н-Т — говоришь ты.

С-Э-М, — говоришь ты. С-Т-И-В. Ты роняешь руку на колени.

Лаки её облизывает.

Ты издаёшь звук отвращения.

— Как сказать _«твой пёс мерзкий»_? — спрашиваешь ты.

Стив показывает.

Клинт смеётся до слёз.

 

* * *

 

Позже ты спрашиваешь:

— Ты… — ты замолкаешь. Не хочешь быть груб.

— Глухой? — спрашивает Клинт. — Формально да. Когда не ношу «уши». Без них голоса очень приглушённые, словно… не знаю, под водой. Знаешь, как когда плывёшь и слышишь только определённые звуки? — он вынимает слуховые аппараты и показывает тебе. — Их сделал Тони, они великолепны. Почти всё улавливаю. Но, эм. Носить их всё время мне не нравится.

Клинт машет рукой на твой левый бок и говорит:

— Похоже, тебе это знакомо.

Да.

Знакомо.

Рука была твоей. Тебе не хотелось с ней расставаться. С двумя руками проще. И всё же. Порой было бы приятно её снимать. Чтобы быть меньше. Быть всего лишь собой. Не механизмом.

Лишь собой.

 

* * *

 

Ты опускаешься под воду в ванне.

Прислушиваешься, но никто ничего не говорит.

 

* * *

 

Сэм и Клинт уходят. Возвращаются с сумками.

В некоторых из них продукты. Сэм взял для тебя еду на пробу: фруктовое пюре, белковый порошок, какое-то арахисовое масло для переживших голод. Сэм говорит, это поможет твоему телу заново научиться переваривать твёрдую пищу. На вид всё лучше, чем смузи на завтрак. Их ты больше в жизни видеть не хочешь.

Стив говорит, что съедает около восьми тысяч калорий в день, если не на миссии. Клинт давится воздухом.

Сэм тебе говорит:

— Что ж, если твой метаболизм хоть немного похож на его, неудивительно, что ты едва способен двигаться. Сейчас ты _в лучшем случае_ получаешь тысячу.

Итак. Еда.

В остальных сумках одежда. Штаны, футболки, свитера. Кожаная куртка, не разваливающаяся на части. Вещи, чтобы смешаться с толпой.

— Я верну тебе деньги, — говоришь ты. В мыслях добавляешь: как-нибудь.

Сэм качает головой, и Клинт произносит:

— Не-а. Это всё деньжата Стива.

— Семьдесят лет зарплаты, — говорит Стив. Выглядит он нерешительно. — Ты окажешь мне услугу, если дашь на кого-то их потратить.

— Примерь что-нибудь, — говорит Клинт. — Посмотрим, угадали ли мы с размером.

Ты идёшь в комнату Клинта. Внутри он оставил часть одежды. Боксеры, чёрные джинсы, пушистые носки. Футболку с длинными рукавами и надписью: «Беззаботный Дедуля».

Когда ты выходишь, Клинт показывает тебе два больших пальца. Стив поворачивается к Клинту и произносит:

— Считаешь себя забавным.

— Когда ты успел? — спрашивает Сэм. — Я оставил тебя без присмотра на _десять секунд_.

— Я чёртов Бэтмен, — говорит Клинт, и Сэм спихивает его с дивана.

 

* * *

 

Начав есть еду для голодавших, ты на 75% сильнее чувствуешь себя человеком. Есть приходится маленькими ложками. Текстура относительно отвратительна, но тебе нравится. Соль напоминает твоему телу, каково испытывать голод. Стив вертится рядом. Сэм берёт его на прогулку.

После полудня Сэм с тобой прощается. Он вынужден вернуться на работу в Вашингтоне, но обещает навещать. Ты жмёшь ему руку. Благодаришь дважды. Ты думаешь: может, ты выжил бы и без него, но. Просто. То, что он был там, пришлось крайне кстати. Он хлопает тебя по правому плечу и велит не влипать в неприятности. Говорит тебе, а глядит в это время на Стива.

Стив бормочет: _«И в чём же тогда веселье?»_ — когда они обнимаются на прощание. Сэм вздыхает.

 

* * *

 

Ты не можешь спать.

Стоит уснуть, возвращается ещё больше воспоминаний. Твой мозг убирается в доме. В правдивости некоторых ты уверен. Некоторые изрезанные и спутанные. Маленькая горничная подбрасывает файлы в воздух. Каждый раз, когда ты просыпаешься, в гнезде трещат электрические разряды.

Ты так устал.

Ты так _устал._

По солдатским меркам Стив спит как убитый. Ты думаешь: специальный оперативник. Ни разу не видевший окопы. С собственной командой. Не научившийся спать с одним открытым глазом. Всего лишь ребёнок. Ты думаешь: боже. Всего лишь ребёнок.

Ты пытаешься не думать о том, кем это делает тебя.

Ты перебираешься через ручку дивана вместо того, чтобы перешагивать через Стива. Ты хочешь на улицу, но не хочешь ничего открывать. Балконные окна закрыты. Ты знаешь. Сам закрывал. Всё проверил.

Пол тёплый, но стена под окном, к которой ты приваливаешься, холодная. За оградой ночной Нью-Йорк. Как с открытки. Жёлтые точки света. Полосы темноты. Дождь на стекле. Через дорогу от тебя читает, свернувшись на подоконнике, женщина. Вокруг неё свет лампы. В остальной части квартиры темно.

Тук. Тук. Тук-тук.

Ты изо всех сил прижимаешь палец к гнезду внутри. Засовываешь в дыру ткань. Прекрати, прекрати, _прекрати._

— Больно? — спрашивает Стив.

Ты вздрагиваешь. Оборачиваешься.

Он почти не сдвинулся с места. Всё так же лежит на боку, подперев подбородок подушкой и глядя на тебя.

— Нет.

Стив умудряется отразить на лице и недоверие, и разочарование.

— Правда, — произносишь ты. — Не больно.

— Она _что-то_ делает, — говорит Стив.

— Отклики, — говоришь ты. — Провода. Я их обрезал, но они по-прежнему подключены.

Они думают, что рука на месте. Они пытаются ею двигать, но не могут. Просто пытаются выполнять свою работу.

— Как фантомные боли?

Ты думаешь о мстительном призраке своей руки. Думаешь, как он охотится за тобой. Холодные пальцы на твоём загривке.

Ты останавливаешь эти мысли.

— Просто это, — произносишь ты, — раздражает.

Стив выбирается из постели. Подбирается к тебе на коленях. С равновесием у него всё в порядке.

— Помогает? — спрашивает он. Словно услышав его, дребезжание усиливается. Тук-тук. Ты вдавливаешь палец сильнее.

— Не особо.

— Можно мне, — говорит Стив и не заканчивает. Ты думаешь: посмотреть? Ты думаешь: дотронуться? Ты думаешь: помочь?

У твоей футболки очень широкий ворот. Ты стягиваешь его через гнездо и суёшь туда, где когда-то была подмышка. Ты думаешь, что Стив расстроится. Ты выглядишь не так, как выглядел в последний раз, когда он тебя видел. У его друга недостаёт частей. У его друга появились новые. Но — он лишь издаёт тихий звук.

Из крошечных отверстий торчат восемь проводов. Стив выворачивает руки, прикладывая к каждому палец. Смотрит на тебя. С чем-то сродни надежде. Спустя пару мгновений он опускает руки.

— Думал, заземление проводов поможет.

— Хорошая была идея, — говоришь ты.

Стив хмыкает. Он постукивает по губам, разглядывая гнездо со всех сторон. Будто пытается решить головоломку. Или замерить тебя на пошив костюма.

— Скажи, если будет неприятно, — говорит он, а затем…

Его большой палец, медленно, с нажимом, проходится от гнезда до твоей челюсти, прослеживая сухожилия на шее. Второй палец скользит точно так же, но чуть ближе к спине. Твой рот распахивается, но звук не выходит.

Когда он проделывает это в четвёртый раз, к нажиму добавляется _покручивание_ , и раздаётся «клац», где твоя ключица заходит в гнездо. Боль выбивает из тебя стон. А после приходит тепло.

Стив не останавливается. Проводит от металла вдоль мускул. Его большие пальцы будто лучи света. Гнездо — солнце. Когда он вжимается сильнее, доносятся трескучие звуки. Когда он скользит рукой под футболку и впивается костяшками в спину, ты опускаешь взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, не раскалился ли ты добела. Тебе чудится, что свет вот-вот польётся у тебя из головы. Твоя спина: «хрусть, хрусть, хрусть». Позвонки высоко в шее: « _ХРУСТЬ»._

Ты закрываешь глаза. Когда открываешь, Стив держит стакан воды.

— Получше? — спрашивает он. Пока пьёшь, он поправляет твою футболку.

Ты прислушиваешься к телу. Вращаешь шеей, и ничего не трещит. Ты можешь поднять плечо выше, чем мог раньше.

Треск не такой сильный.

— Как ты… — говоришь ты. Глаза у тебя, наверное, до нелепости широко раскрыты.

Коленом Стив касается твоей ноги. Смотрит на свои руки.

— До сыворотки моя правая рука порой… не то чтобы засыпала, но закрывалась? Я не знаю, в плохой циркуляции или в защемлении нервов была проблема, или в чём-то ещё, но ты приноровился разгонять кровь массажем. Не представляю, как исправить электронику, но, — он пожимает плечами, — решил, не повредит.

Ты качаешь головой.

— Как так выходит, что ты всегда знаешь, что делать?

— Удачные догадки, — говорит Стив. — Ну и знаю я тебя всю жизнь, это помогает.

— Как мы познакомились? — спрашиваешь ты, но тут же: — Постой, не говори. Я хочу вспомнить сам.

— Конечно, Бак, — говорит Стив. Немного поспешно.

Ты не помнишь, каким он был в прошлом, когда был меньше. В твоих воспоминаниях только Большой Роджерс. Ты помнишь Большого Роджерса, перепрыгивающего озеро пламени. Пытающегося остановить щитом танк. Бросающим тикающую бомбу через холм. Соскакивающего с крыши здания. Это воспоминание даже не в единственном экземпляре.

Ты косишься на него.

— Там фигурировала наделанная тобой какая-то глупость, не так ли.

Стив ёрзает.

— Что? Нет.

— Лжец из тебя ужасный, — говоришь ты.

— Все так говорят, — бурчит Стив. — Полагаю, пора попросить Наташу научить.

— Не надо, — произносишь ты. Тебе нравится, что ты знаешь ответы наверняка. Что он открыт. Ты его не знаешь, но видишь насквозь.

Может, это значит, что немножко ты его всё-таки знаешь.

— Ты просто хочешь обставить меня в покер, — говорит Стив.

— Подловил, — говоришь ты.

Нос его морщится, а брови сводятся к переносице, но нижняя часть лица по-прежнему улыбается. Дразняще. Он мягко шлёпает тебя по ноге и переводит взгляд на окно. Ты делаешь то же. Женщина через улицу откладывает книгу и выключает лампу.

Ты думаешь: если бы не музей, всё равно бы ему поверил. Тыльная сторона его ладони против твоей ноги. Его большой палец под твоей челюстью. Он не притворяется, что не боится тебя, потому что и впрямь не боится. Он спит на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он спит, когда ты просыпаешься. Он доверяет тебе.

Ты доверяешь ему.

Нечто всходит в тебе по-рассветному медленно.

Ты _доверяешь_ ему.

Ты не помнишь, чтобы кому-то доверял, но однажды должен вспомнить. Узнать, каково это. Что с русскими, что с американцами имело место лишь повиновение директивам и неповиновение директивам. Ты стрелял в то, во что было приказано стрелять. Ты сжигал то, что было приказано сжечь. Ты не думал о доверии к своей команде, к своим кураторам. Или недоверии к ним. Они просто были.

Большой мотылёк врезается в окно напротив тебя. Один раз, второй. Ты не вздрагиваешь от испуга, но приходишь в себя. Наблюдаешь, как мотылёк порхает прочь.

Ты ловишь на себе взгляд Стива. Направленный не на что-то конкретно. Не сквозь тебя. Нежные глаза. Просто рассматривают.

— Что? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Ничего, — изумлённо отвечает Стив. — Вот он ты, только и всего.

 _Ага,_ думаешь ты. В горле твоём благоговейный трепет.

Вот он я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора.
> 
> Вот [тут](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/OCTOPUS/1952/2) можно посмотреть, как Стив показал осьминога (тыкнув на «English 2»), а [тут](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/o/octopus.htm) одноручная версия жеста Баки.
> 
> Что касается Стива, мне нравится думать, что Стив — до сыворотки имеющий по канону неопределённый уровень потери слуха — прилично знал американский язык жестов. Состояние жестового языка до войны, собственно говоря, было весьма плачевным: он всё ещё был в тени из-за стигмы и орализма [обучение глухонемых при помощи «губной речи» — прим. переводчика]. Но! Стив мог учиться у друзей, у семей глухих и в клубах глухих. В сороковые таких клубов в Нью-Йорке было по меньшей мере с дюжину, и были они крайне популярны (некоторые из них устраивали дрэг-водевиль шоу. Такое нарочно не выдумаешь).
> 
> [Прим. переводчика]
> 
> Жестовые языки в разных странах различны, а в переводе я использовала русский. Поэтому на американском жестовом (ASL) имя Баки будет выглядеть по-другому.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ты дышишь, как учил тебя Сэм. Вдох — вздымаешь живот к потолку. Выдох — втягиваешь к позвоночнику. Вдох. Выдох. Её маленькая сухая ладонь на твоём лбу. Ты поджимаешь пальцы ног под солнцем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выделенное жирным изначально было на русском.

На следующий день приходит женщина.

Рыжие волосы её собраны в хвост. По бокам её головы две ровные косы. В синих колготках и мужской рубашке она выглядит очень молодо. Она не выглядит как женщина, стрелявшая в тебя. Она не выглядит как женщина, в которую стрелял ты.

Она говорит что-то Клинту жестами, когда тот открывает дверь. Слишком быстро. Ты ничего не улавливаешь.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Клинт.

Она глядит на тебя. Клинт глядит на неё.

— Ладно, — говорит он. Слово словно очень тяжёлое. — Ладно. Эй, Барнс?

Ты поднимаешься. Женщина за тобой наблюдает. Её очень сложно прочесть. Её лицо не выражает ровно ничего.

— Это, — произносит Клинт, — друг. Она хочет с тобой поговорить. Не против?

— Нет, — отвечаешь ты.

Стив поднимается. Клинт его выталкивает. Клинт полон решительности. Стив — замешательства. Терьер задирает мастифа. Дверь за ними закрывается, и ты остаёшься наедине с женщиной.

Она берёт с дивана подушку и садится на пол у окна. Похлопывает по полу рядом.

— Садись со мной, — говорит она.

Тебе не нужна подушка, но ты всё равно её берёшь. Садишься. Колени твои почти касаются её. Снаружи смеются дети. Ты наблюдаешь, как на серёжках у женщины играют блики. Они легонько звенят от её движений.

— Чего ты хочешь? — говоришь ты.

— Хочу рассказать тебе историю, — отвечает она. — Вопросы можешь задать после.

— Хорошо.

Женщина кладёт ладони на колени.

— Давным-давно, — начинает она, — жила красивая девушка. Она была единственным ребёнком у отца и единственным его утешением после смерти жены. Вместе с отцом она жила в чудном красном замке на краю чудного озера. Однажды вечером она вышла из замка и направилась к причалу, с которого смотрела на воду. Солнце заходило за озеро, и вода походила на кровь.

Под взглядом её поверхность озера вдруг стала неспокойной. Из воды показалась голова мужчины. Он был самым красивым мужчиной, которого она когда-либо видела, но место ему определённо было не в озере. Она решила, что он, должно быть, попал в беду. «Кто ты?» — спросила она. Мужчина не ответил. «Ты в порядке?» — спросила она. Мужчина не ответил. «Позволь мне сходить за отцом, он может тебе помочь», — сказала она, и мужчина наконец заговорил. Он сказал: «Лишь ты можешь мне помочь. Лишь ты можешь меня осчастливить».

— Мне не нравится, куда всё это идёт, — говоришь ты. Лицо женщины совсем пустое.

— У неё счастливый конец, — говорит она.

— Ладно.

— Итак, девушка. Она вновь спрашивает у мужчины, кто он. В этот раз он отвечает: «Я живу в этом озере уже сотни лет. Я морской король».

— Морской король, — повторяешь ты. — Живет в озере.

— Переехал в дом поменьше, оставь его в покое, — говорит она. — Так или иначе, он рассказывает ей о жизни на дне озера; как там спокойно и тихо, как штормы никогда дотуда не добираются, как там славно. Ей хочется посмотреть, но она знает, что отец будет волноваться, если она исчезнет. Она говорит морскому королю идти на хрен.

— Хорошо, — вставляешь ты.

— Но… морской король выглядит печальным. Очень печальным. Печальнее, чем кто-либо когда-либо. Он говорит: «Оставь мне хотя бы подарок на память, чтобы я мог думать о тебе на дне озера, где так одиноко и тоскливо». Будучи девушкой с добрым сердцем, она вынимает цветок из волос, протягивает руку, и…

— Он её хватает, — догадываешься ты. — Мне очень не нравится эта история.

— Он её хватает, — соглашается женщина. — Он утягивает её на самое дно озера. Поднявшись на ноги, она озирается. На камнях цветы, но они не источают аромат. Над головой что-то парит, но это рыбы, не птицы. Всё вокруг так чуднó.

— Как она дышит?

— Магия.

— Это не…

— Цыц, — произносит женщина. — Я-то это знаю, а она — нет. Итак, морской король отводит её в банкетный зал, усаживает её и начинает играть на арфе. Звуки арфы до безумия печальные. Она осознаёт, что больше никогда не увидит дом и отца. А затем музыка вдруг перестаёт быть печальной. Музыка эта — самое прекрасное, что она когда-либо слышала. Знаешь почему?

— Нет, — отвечаешь ты, но догадка у тебя имеется.

— Потому что она не помнит, — говорит женщина. — Морской король забрал её воспоминания. Забрал красный замок, и причал, и закат у озера. Всё что она знает — это дно озера, арфа и красивый мужчина. Поэтому, когда морской король просит её руки, она говорит: «Да!» — а затем он одевает ей на голову корону из морских лилий.

Ты стискиваешь зубы.

— Итак, отец её годами чахнет от горя, а у неё семеро детей и…

— Прошу прощения?

— Нет, умолкни, дай закончить. У неё семеро детей. Она отчаянно счастлива. У неё прекрасные дети, и прекрасный муж, и прекрасное дно озера…

— Куда опускаются все затонувшие мертвецы.

— Может, ей нравятся мертвецы, не осуждай. Она счастлива, ясно? Потому что не знает ничего другого. А потом однажды слышит звон церковных колоколов. Она не может вспомнить, что это такое и откуда доносится, но знает, что должна выяснить. Умрёт, если этого не сделает. Она умоляет морского короля отпустить её из озера, всего на несколько минут. Он не в восторге, но она умоляет и умоляет, и в конце концов он её отпускает.

Ты воображаешь, как она выбирается из озера в мокрой одежде. Или, может, вовсе обнажённая. Прикрытая волосами. Оступающаяся. С озёрными водорослями меж пальцев ног и ракушками за ушами. Идущая на звук колоколов.

— Она входит в церковь, — говорит женщина. — Она видит впереди пожилого мужчину и не узнаёт, но падает в углу у входа на колени. Она слышит лишь колокола. Она стоит на коленях до самого конца службы, пока не остаётся всего несколько молящихся человек. Вдруг в церкви темнеет. Все святые на иконах отворачиваются к стене. Она чувствует руку на плече.

Ты замечаешь, что сжимаешь кулак всё сильнее, до боли. Ты останавливаешься.

— «Прошу, вернись домой, — говорит король. — Твои дети плачут. Мне так одиноко без тебя. Прошу, вернись домой». Девушка не отвечает. «Пожалуйста, — говорит морской король, — твои дети ждут».

— «Они ждут понапрасну, — отвечает девушка. — Я никогда не вернусь в твоё королевство». Морской король просит, и молит, и льёт слёзы, но она на него даже не смотрит. Наконец он уходит. Святые оборачиваются. Свечи загораются. Поворачивается и старик, и она его узнаёт. Это её отец! Она всё вспоминает. Она берёт его за руку, и вдвоём они уходят навстречу солнцу.

Женщина складывает руки и замолкает.

— Что? — говоришь ты. — Это всё?

— Это всё.

— Но… это не… всё не может закончиться здесь. Что с ней случилось? Что случилось с её детьми? Как она жила после?

Женщина пожимает плечами.

— Никто не знает. История кончается так.

Так нельзя. Ты хочешь знать, что она чувствовала, приходя к зеркалу воды. Кто любил её после того, как её сломали. Что она стала делать, когда вспомнила. Было больно? Боль вообще когда-нибудь прекратилась?

— Всё не может кончиться так, — говоришь ты совсем тихо. Женщина вжимается пальцами меж костями твоей ладони. Разминает. Ты не заметил, как она взяла её в руки.

— Истории — не инструкции по эксплуатации. Они лишь рассказывают, что кто-то с этим уже сталкивался. Что делать с тем, что у тебя осталось, решать тебе самому. Итак, — говорит она, — Джеймс, — говорит она. — Что _ты_ собираешься делать?

— Я не знаю, — отвечаешь ты.

— Очень созерцательно с твоей стороны, — говорит она, — Но, наверное, всё-таки стоит об этом поразмыслить.

Я не знаю, — думаешь ты. Я не знаю. Я не… я не знаю. Я хочу есть настоящую еду. Я хочу вытатуировать своё имя на тыльной стороне ладони. Я хочу прочитать книгу целиком. Я хочу разобрать радио и собрать его обратно. Я хочу снова увидеть, как Стив смеётся. Я хочу смеяться.

— Кто ты? — говоришь ты.

— Морской король, — отвечает она. — Девушка из красного замка. Твоя сестра. Твой отец. Та, кем ты хочешь меня видеть.

— Скажи мне, — произносишь ты. — Кто ты.

— Крошка паучок, — говорит она и улыбается.

Твоё сердце будто вот-вот остановится.

Ты помнишь. Красные девочки. Ты стоял позади них, удерживая за руки, и говорил: «Выпутывайся». Ты опускался на колени и говорил: «Ударь меня изо всех сил». Ты дал им тренировочные ножи и сказал: «Сюда, сюда или сюда». Они читали вслух стихи, по очереди переходя от плинта к кольцам и к брусьям. Бегали босиком. Пели: **Наш паровоз, вперёд лети! В коммуне остановка. Иного нет у нас пути, в руках у нас винтовка!**

От песни тебе было не по себе, и ты не осознавал почему. Теперь осознаёшь. Кажется. Припоминаешь? Ты думаешь: я упал с поезда. Ты думаешь: так говорится в музее (говорится ли?).

— Ты научил меня варить кофе на плите, — говорит она. — Прежде чем тебя забрали.

— Сколько, — произносишь ты. Осекаешься. Не знаешь, как закончить. Сколько выбралось? Сколько осталось? Сколько погибло?

Она пожимает плечами.

— Если кто-то из нас и остался, они не хотят, чтобы их нашли. Елена жива. Говорила с ней в прошлом году.

— Которая ты?

Будто это имеет значение. Будто ты запоминал их имена дольше, чем на неделю. Будто они не дразнили тебя: **старик**! Нет, _я_ Ольга, а _это_ Екатерина.

— Наталья, — отвечает она. — Это я всё время собирала тебе волосы.

— Они тогда были очень длинными, — говоришь ты.

Они позволяли им отрастать, когда ты не выполнял задания. Тогда были тихие годы. Ты и девочки. Совсем мало наблюдения. Ты мог сделать гораздо большее.

— Теперь ты и сам справляешься, — соглашается она.

— Прости меня, — говоришь ты.

— За что?

Ты думаешь: прости, что делал больно. Что научил, как делать больно, тебя. Что не вытащил оттуда. Ты думаешь: что не схватил вас всех в охапку и не убежал. Мы могли бы остановить всех в здании. Мы могли бы захватить армию. Мы могли бы.

Ты говоришь:

— Прости меня.

Ты не знаешь, много ли из всего остального тоже оказалось высказанным вслух.

— Ты извиняешься за то, что был осторожен, — говорит Наталья. — Что научил нас выживать. Что относился к нам как к большим людям, а не как к маленьким машинам. Что не сделал невозможного.

— Да, — говоришь ты. — Пусть так.

— Мы простили тебя, — произносит она. Улыбается. В этот раз улыбка доходит и до её глаз. — Нам сказали, ты чуешь страх. Сказали, что ты нас убьёшь, если мы не будем подчиняться. Ты был таким большим и неуклюжим. Ты, монстр… вздрагивал каждый раз, когда мы смеялись. Они не сказали, что ты как мы. Что тебе самому тоже страшно.

Ты чувствуешь, как в челюсти что-то твердеет. Облизываешь зубы.

— Я… — начинаешь ты.

— О, да ради всего святого, — говорит Наталья. Она раскрывает объятия. — Иди сюда, **старик.** Стив всё время будет корчиться при взгляде на нас, если мы не станем друг для друга жилетками и не обнимемся.

Ты оборачиваешь вокруг неё руку. Она совсем крошечная. Ты чувствуешь, что мышцы у неё под кожей словно верёвки. Она могла бы свернуть тебе шею, а ты бы и не заметил. Она кажется чудом. В последний раз, когда ты её видел, всех их, они были детьми. Точно куклы. В твоих мыслях они всегда были точно куклы. Вроде мальчика из сказки, который никогда не взрослеет. Но теперь — ты можешь представить их старше.

— Ты выросла, — говоришь ты. Перехватило дыхание. — Ты. Ты справилась?

— Справилась, — говорит она. — Пару раз мир спасла. Это должно считаться.

— Да, — говоришь ты ей в волосы. Твоя щека напротив её длинной серёжки. Она звенит. В горле что-то щекочет. — Да, — говоришь ты. Считается, считается, считается.

 

* * *

 

— Это всё Клинт, знаешь, — говорит Наташа.

Твоя голова у неё на ноге. Её рука у тебя в волосах. Ступни ты высунул за балконную дверь, под солнце.

Ты не понимаешь, о чём она, но произносишь:

— Он хороший парень.

— Да, — говорит она. — Он должен был меня убить, но, быть может, увидел, чем я могу стать, если кто-то даст мне шанс быть человеком.

— Ты когда-нибудь думала… — начинаешь ты и осекаешься. Ты говоришь: — О том, что они отняли.

— Раньше думала, — отвечает Наталья. — Но затем осознала, что продолжала позволять им выигрывать. Тратя время на мысли об этом… Так они отберут ещё больше.

— Но, — ты думаешь о годах. Пытаешься подсчитать, но не удаётся. Числа ускользают. Чересчур много пробелов. — Я потерял. Целую жизнь. Я хочу…

Наташа ждёт, но ты и сам не знаешь, чего хочешь.

— Хочешь всё вернуть? — спрашивает она. — Ты предпочел бы пережить его, жениться на женщине, напоминающей тебе мать, завести десятерых малышей и умереть во сне до того, как проснётся он? — из горла твоего доносится какой-то звук, но Наташа не даёт тебе ответить. — Я не говорю, что ты должен быть им _благодарен_ , Джеймс. Если кому и можно провести десять лет горюя, то тебе. Но зачем тебе это? Зачем тебе позволять им отнять ещё больше твоих лет?

Ты открываешь глаза. Наталья склонилась над тобой. Губы вытянулись в нечто сродни оскалу.

— Хочешь их отделать? Вперёд. Врежь им коленом в зубы. Подожги тела и помочись на пепел. А затем уйди прочь. Попробуй всё. Займись чем-нибудь. Научись управлять самолётом. Пей вишнёвую газировку, пока не начнёт от неё тошнить. Угробь пару растений. Разбей пару тарелок. Будь человеком.

— Я не знаю как, — говоришь ты.

— Никто не знает, — говорит Наталья. Лицо её смягчается. — Это огромный секрет. Дети думают, будто взрослые знают, что они делают. Они думают, что тоже узнают, когда подрастут. Но все лишь притворяются. Все мы дети. Здесь лишь одно правило: нужно с чего-то начинать. С чего хочешь начать ты?

Ты дышишь, как учил тебя Сэм. Вдох — вздымаешь живот к потолку. Выдох — втягиваешь к позвоночнику. Вдох. Выдох. Её маленькая сухая ладонь на твоём лбу. Ты поджимаешь пальцы ног под солнцем.

— Ты умеешь, — говоришь ты, — делать медовик?

 

* * *

 

— О-о-о, глазурь!

Наташа шлёпает Клинта деревянной ложкой. Тот прячется за Стивом.

— Эй, Бак, — говорит Стив. — У тебя немного тут, — он указывает на нос.

Ты вытираешь — сахар со сметаной. Ты подумываешь облизать пальцы. Вместо этого пачкаешь нос Стиву.

Он улыбается так, словно у него весь мир в долгу.

 

* * *

 

Перед уходом Наташа даёт тебе книгу. Маленькую, в твёрдом переплёте и с ленточкой.

— **До свидания,** — говорит она. — **Всего хорошего.**

— Спасибо, — говоришь ты.

— Do svidaniya, — осторожно пытается Стив. Наталья похлопывает его по щеке.

Когда она уходит, ты открываешь книгу на закладке.

 _Ничто никогда не теряется и не может быть утеряно,_  
_Ни дата рождения, ни личность, ни форма — ни один предмет мира._  
_Ни жизнь, ни сила, ни единая видимая вещь._

 — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Стив.

— Да, — говоришь ты.

Он притворяется, что не заметил, как надломился твой голос.

 

* * *

 

Стив бегает по заданиям. Вы с Клинтом тащитесь. Клинт это так называет: тащиться. Он говорит, на сленге так называют совместное времяпровождение. Расслабляться. Он показывает тебе жест: скрещивает запястья, касается ключиц и чуть опускает плечи. Он говорит: _«Расслабься»._

Но, говоришь ты, в английском уже есть слово «тащиться». И означает оно «волочиться». Клинт рассказывает тебе о современном сленге, пока разгадывает кроссворд. Ты слушаешь его вполуха, пока читаешь книгу. Ты прибрал к рукам книгу Стива. Она неплоха, хоть ты и не понимаешь половину. На улице кто-то кричит. Ты это игнорируешь. Ты _тащишься_.

Клинт замолкает.

Ты поднимаешь взгляд. Крик становится громче.

— Бро, ты украл наше здание!

— Ты надурил босса, бро!

— Звездец, — говорит Клинт, и поднимается с дивана. Ругается Клинт нечасто. Тебе интересно, не работает ли он с детьми.

— Серьёзно? — спрашиваешь ты. — Украл здание?

— Нет, — отвечает Клинт. — Я его купил. По большей части даже легально. Эх, эти парни как тараканы. Отрубаешь голову, а тело ещё долго носится вокруг.

Крики прекращаются, когда Клинт вылезает на пожарную лестницу. Он переваливается через перила. Ты борешься с желанием подскочить и за футболку затянуть его обратно. Он кричит вниз:

— Может, на следующей неделе зайдёте? У меня друг в гостях.

Ты думаешь: друг.

Ты думаешь: _почему._ Я улил потом весь твой диван. Я использовал твою горячую воду. Я украл твоего пса.

Ты думаешь: расслабься.

Ты думаешь: звучат они не особо дружелюбно. Друг бы помог. И всё же. Ты не хочешь устраивать Клинту неприятности.

Кто-то кричит:

— **Ну уж нет!**

Ты поднимаешься с дивана.

Клинт сползает по стене и садится на пол, когда ты перегибаешься через перила. Ты смотришь вниз. Шестеро мужчин в похожей одежде глядят на тебя. Держа бейсбольные биты. Судя по виду, им не терпится пустить их в ход. Ты приходишь к выводу, что пускать их в ход они планируют по лицу Клинта.

— **Эй,** — кричишь ты вниз. — **В чём проблема?**

— Воу, бро.

— У бро русский бро.

— Эй, бро, ты решил присунуть бро?

Клинт громко фыркает себе в колени.

 — Я тебе нож в нос присуну, если не отвалите, — говоришь ты. — Здесь дети. А Клинт Бартон — хороший человек. Он разрешает людям оставаться в своём доме. Который он не крал.

— Баки Барнс защищает мою честь, — произносит Клинт. — Жизнь удалась.

— Бро, — с чувством произносит один из них. Другой издаёт грубый звук. Они угрожающе размахивают битами.

Пока ты выругиваешься на них по-русски, подъезжает мотоцикл.

На мотоцикле Стив Роджерс. С щитом за спиной. Без шлема. С руля свисают пакеты. Выключив двигатель, он поднимается. Уставившись на мужчин. Уставившихся в ответ.

— _Бро,_ — говорит один, набрасываясь с бейсбольной битой на Капитана Америку.

Стив ломает биту напополам.

Кто-то произносит «йоу-йоу-йоу», и кто-то другой кричит _«бро, бро, бро»_ , а затем происходит много бега.

Из твоего рта вырывается звук. Ты не знаешь, что это. Это случается снова. Клинт уставляется на тебя. Стив поднимает взгляд на пожарную лестницу и ухмыляется, а в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки.

Вот на что похож смех Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

Ты смеёшься.

 

* * *

 

Ты смеёшься.

 

* * *

~*~

**[Прим. автора]**

Сказка, которую рассказывает Наташа, называется «Агнета и Морской Король».

«Наш паровоз» — песня, написанная в 1917 году, но остававшаяся популярной ещё не одно десятилетие. [Тут](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ztnoqbyrcQ) можно послушать, как её исполняет детский хор.

Стихотворение из книги — «Continuities», Уолт Уитмен.

**[Прим. переводчика]**

На русском стих я не нашла, так что вот вам от меня примерный перевод.

**Непрерывности**

Ничто никогда не теряется и не может быть утеряно,  
Ни дата рождения, ни личность, ни форма — ни один предмет мира.  
Ни жизнь, ни сила, ни единая видимая вещь;  
Внешний вид не должен одурачивать, как не должно и смещение земного шара смущать твой разум.  
Избыток времени и пространства — избыток полей Природы.  
Тело, дряблое, старое, холодное, — угли, оставшиеся от прежних костров,  
Потускневший в глазах свет однажды вновь воссияет;  
Солнце, теперь склонившееся к западу, непрерывно поднимается по утрам и в полдень;  
К замёрзшим глыбам вместе с незримым законом весны возвращаются  
Трава, цветы, летние фрукты и кукуруза.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Дело в том, — говорит Стив, — что Тони бывает немного… похож на ураган.  
> — Справлюсь, — отвечаешь ты.  
> — Ну хоть один из нас справится, — говорит он, и двери лифта открываются.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я планировала закончить перевод в мае. Сейчас почти июль. Извините?.. В своё оправдание могу лишь сказать, что конец семестра высосал из меня радость к жизни, а потом я по счастливому стечению обстоятельств оказалась вовлечена в фандомную битву. Зато теперь выкладываю всё оставшееся сразу ♥

Стив даёт тебе мобильный. В контакты занесено пять номеров: Стива, Клинта, Сэма, Натальи и твой. Стив показывает, как разослать всем твой номер.

У Клинта Стив значится Капитаном Нахал-Америкой. Тебя он нарекает Беззаботным Дедулей.

Ты отправляешь хмурую рожицу.

Он присылает ответ: «♥ ♥ ♥».

 

* * *

 

Прощаться у двери неловко. Клинт смущается, когда ты пытаешься его поблагодарить. Ты не уверен, что делать. Пожать друг другу руки?

Стив бурчит тихое _«парочка страдающих эмоциональным запором придурков»_ и притягивает вас обоих в объятия.

Я Н-Е М-О-Г-У Д-Ы-Ш-А-Т-Ь, — выводит жестами позади Стивовой головы Клинт.

С-Л-А-Б-А-К, — отвечаешь ты.

Девчонка чуть не врезается в тебя, когда ты спускаешься по лестнице. В этот раз на её хиджабе пурпурные черепа. Ты думаешь: её зовут Хабиби. Ты гордишься собой за то, что вспомнил.

— Ого, — произносит она. — Вы больше не похожи на восставшего из мёртвых бездомного.

— Спасибо, — говоришь ты.

Хабиби переводит взгляд на Стива. Глаза её тут же ширятся. Она возвращает взгляд к тебе. Щурится.

Её глаза ширятся ещё сильнее.

— _Быть не может,_ — говорит она.

— Ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, что видела нас? — спрашивает Стив.

— Нет, если сделаете со мной селфи, — отвечает Хабиби. — Вы расскажете маме, что я докучала незнакомцам?

— Нет, если сделаешь селфи _с нами,_ — отвечает Стив.

Вот как в итоге у тебя на телефоне оказывается фото Стива и Хабиби с тобой на заднем плане. Стив кривляется. Хабиби показывает язык. Ты улыбаешься.

Глядя на снимок, ты улыбаешься чаще.

 

* * *

 

Когда вы добираетесь до мотоцикла, Стив снимает кожаную амуницию и протягивает её тебе.

— Я не смогу ехать с щитом, если ты сядешь позади, — говорит Стив. — Придётся его надеть тебе.

Ты боишься, что с левой стороны ремень слетит. Примеряешь. Наклоняешься вперёд. Тот не сдвигается. Ты протягиваешь руку за щитом.

— Знаешь, как надеть? — спрашивает Стив. Он отдаёт его тебе.

 _«Нет»,_ — думаешь ты, но всё равно пробуешь. Ты видел, как это делает он. Твоя рука — сплошная плавная дуга. Он тяжелее, чем кажется. Требуется три попытки, чтобы тот зацепился.

Ты вспоминаешь, как уже держал его раньше. Рука в ремнях. Это было…

Ты опускаешь взгляд на свои руки. Руку. _Левую_ руку, держащую щит. Металл был холодным. В твоей правой — пистолет.

— Когда я… — произносишь ты.

— Пользовался им? В первую пару месяцев частенько. Когда я всё ещё учился его бросать. Ты всё время вытаскивал его из деревьев, — плечи Стива чудь вздымаются: смущение. Но он улыбается. — Один раз я так сильно вогнал его в стену, что нам пришлось её сломать, чтобы достать щит. Ты мне его неделю потом не отдавал.

— Я подобрал его, — говоришь ты. Хмуришься, глядя на мотоцикл. — На… поезде? На том поезде. Прежде чем упал.

Ты жалеешь, что произнёс это. В каждой чёрточке его тела сквозит напряжение. Он пытается это скрыть, но ты замечаешь прежде, чем то исчезает. Стив Роджерс потерял Баки Барнса два года назад. Его рана свежее твоей.

— Прости меня, — говоришь ты, но Стив произносит те же самые «прости меня» одновременно с тобой.

— За что ты извиняешься? — спрашивает Стив.

— Прости, что напомнил тебе о дне своей смерти, — отвечаешь ты. — А ты?..

— Прости, что не спас тебя, — говорит Стив.

Ты уставляешься на него.

— Роджерс, — произносишь ты.

— Я знаю…

— Ты _винил_ себя…

— Я был _прямо там_ …

— Я бы всё равно упал, будь ты там или нет…

— Но если бы я просто…

— Если бы упал ты, ты бы винил _меня_?

Стив выглядит так, словно врезался с разбегу в стену.

— Нет, — отвечает он. Не сразу и тихо. Будто совершил открытие. Ты решаешь, что так оно и есть. — Я просто… я бы хотел… хотел бы я, чтобы всё сложилось иначе.

Ты думаешь: «Я тоже». Ты бы хотел, чтобы он тянулся сильнее. Ты бы хотел, чтобы ты сам допрыгнул до руки. Ты бы хотел держаться подальше от двери грузового отсека. Ты бы хотел, чтобы вы оба были внимательнее.

Ты не хочешь произносить что-либо из этого вслух.

— Шла война, — говоришь ты вместо этого. — Мы оба могли погибнуть уже через неделю.

— Да, — отвечает Стив. — Ладно хоть тебе удалось пару раз врезать Золе, прежде чем мы сгинули.

 

* * *

 

Такое, наверное, происходит впервые, думается тебе.

Ты ездил на поездах. Наверняка не раз. Тебя перевозили в машинах, грузовиках, бронетранспортёрах — либо же на них сверху. Тебе приходилось оказываться и за рулём всего этого. Ты бывал на самолётах и ими же управлял. Однажды ты ехал на лошади.

Ты не помнишь, чтобы когда-либо ездил на мотоциклах.

Тебе нравится.

Очень нравится.

Стив заставляет тебя надеть шлем, поэтому ты заставляешь надеть шлем и его. Ты игнорируешь его возражения по поводу сыворотки. Ты видел, что случается с водителями мотоциклов, попавших в аварию. Вряд ли сыворотка в состоянии вырастить новую половину черепа.

Ты вспоминаешь, что во время войны Стив водил как умалишённый. Кто-то его научил. Не ты. Теперь же он ведёт до крайности осторожно. Никогда не превышает указанную на знаке скорость сильнее, чем на три мили. Он соблюдает дистанцию. Он движется вместе с байком. Ты движешься вместе с ним.

Мотоцикл очень громкий, как и машины вокруг тебя. Этот звук хороший. Пустой звук. В нём ничего не скрыто. В нём тебе нечего тщательно анализировать. Просто звук. Он заполняет бреши. Вокруг тебя хороший запах: кожаная куртка Стива, ларьки с едой, цветы. И какое-то время тебе не нужно думать.

Ты приходишь в себя, когда Стив выключает двигатель.

Ты поднимаешь взгляд.

Всё выше и выше.

Вершина здания сквозь туман едва виднеется. Стекло и сталь вздымаются к небу.

Стив здоровается с охранником по имени. Машет женщине за столом. Все ему улыбаются. Стив делает людей счастливым.

Ты ловишь на себе взгляды. Люди пялятся. Вежливо отворачиваются. К тебе приходит осознание, что щит всё ещё на тебе. Ты задаёшься вопросом, не должен ли вернуть его Стиву. Ты задаёшься вопросом, не узнал ли тебя кто-нибудь. Ты глядишь на женщину за столом, пальцы которой уже порхают по клавиатуре. Уже сосредоточена на работе. Ты решаешь: скорее всего, нет. Она уже забыла о тебе. Как забудут и остальные.

Вы заходите в лифт.

— С возвращением, капитан Роджерс, — произносит кто-то. Оглянувшись вокруг, ты замечаешь камеру и динамик внутренней связи.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — говорит Стив. — Постараюсь в этот раз задержаться дольше, чем на сутки.

— Мы всегда рады вас видеть, капитан, вне зависимости от длительности вашего визита.

— Из-за того, что заставляю Тони иногда отдыхать?

— Не могу сказать, сэр, — произнёс тот тоном явно означающим _«да, определённо»._

— ДЖАРВИС — искусственный интеллект, — поясняет Стив.

— Робот? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Нет, у него нет тела.

— Прошу прощения, капитан, но, думаю, корректнее будет сказать, что моё тело — это здание, — говорит ДЖАРВИС, — Всё же я нахожу это различие весьма ценным.

Ты внутри стоэтажного робота.

Жизнь твоя крайне странна.

— Дело в том, — говорит Стив, — что Тони бывает немного… похож на ураган.

— Справлюсь, — отвечаешь ты.

— Ну хоть один из нас справится, — говорит он, и двери лифта открываются.

Ты шарахаешься назад. В коридоре разные штуковины. Руки. Здоровенные. Металлические. _Движущиеся._ На одной из них…

На одной из них дурацкий колпак1.

— Привет, ребята! — говорит Стив. Ты отклеиваешься от задней стенки лифта. — Тони отправил вас нас встретить?

Рука слева вращается и издаёт писк. Та, что с дурацким колпаком, покачивается из стороны в сторону. Как собака.

— Ладно, показывайте дорогу. Бак, это Ты и Дубина, роботы-приятели Тони, — одновременно с этим Стив показывает их имена жестами. Робот слева тычет Стиву в бок. — Прошу прощения, роботы-помощники. Иду, иду, не порви мне шлёвки.

Стив и Ты проходят по коридору вглубь здания. Ты глядишь на Дубину. Дубина глядит на тебя. У него нет глаз, но он глядит на тебя. Тебе интересно, чем он заслужил дурацкий колпак.

— Что? — произносишь ты. — У меня что-то на лице?

Робот движется очень медленно. Он цепляется своими пальцами за кромку твоей рубашки. И дёргает. Тебе не нравится ощущение. Оно не похоже на то, когда тебя тянет человек. Вместо этого ты хватаешь его пальцы.

Когда ты нагоняешь Стива, ты всё ещё держишься за руки с роботом.

— О-ох, — произносит Стив. Он ухмыляется. — Посмотрите-ка на себя, заводите друзей.

Стив становится на колено перед Дубиной, словно разговаривая с ребёнком. Ты отпускаешь его палец.

— Слушай, раз уж у тебя всё равно неприятности, не хочешь оказать мне услугу? За мной не заржавеет.

Дубина гудит.

— Можешь пойти вперёд нас и ради меня ущипнуть Тони?

Стив открывает дверь. Оба робота проносятся внутрь.

— Ауч, — слышишь ты, а затем: — _Ауч!_

Ты заходишь следом за Стивом.

Мужчина посреди комнаты потирает руку и волком глядит на Стива.

— Однажды эта шутка устареет.

— Ты просто ревнуешь, что детям я нравлюсь больше, — говорит Стив. — Что натворил Дубина?

— Подсоединил не тот провод и чуть не устроил мне казнь электричеством. А кто этот мощный и молчаливый тип?

Теперь ты знаешь, как всё устроено. Ты протягиваешь руку для рукопожатия. Говоришь:

— Джеймс Барнс.

Мужчина прекращает трясти твою руку. Не отпускает. Пялится. Сегодня все на тебя пялятся.

— Господи верхом на рапторе, — говорит он. — И правда.

 

* * *

 

— Знаешь, когда ты сказал, что приведёшь друга, — говорит Тони, — мог бы уточнить, что это твой мёртвый «лучший друг навеки».

— Я не знал, насколько безопасна линия, — отвечает Стив.

Он берёт в руки чашку кофе. Ты качаешь головой, когда Тони предлагает и тебе. Он вскидывает бровь.

— Не перевариваю кофеин, — говоришь ты.

— А ты малой веры. ДЖАРВИС, блокируй мои звонки, будто я в Форт-Нокс. И серьёзно? Стив его усваивает мгновенно, тебе же его нельзя? Понапрасну растратил на вас Кону2.

— Лучше бы растратил гостеприимность, — говорит Стив. — Мы залегли на дно у Клинта.

— О боже. Как поживает человек-бедствие? У него до сих пор телефон со шнуром? Я его с Рождества не видел.

— С ним всё в порядке. Как ты? Я слышал о твоём, эм, приключении с А.И.М. Ты мог позвонить мне.

— Ага, а ты мог бы позвонить мне и пригласить в вашингтонское приключение, _о, мой капитан_. Я в порядке, пережил операцию на сердце, Пеппер _по большей части_ в норме…

— Операцию на сердце! Тони…

— Итак, эй, Барнс, как тебе вторая жизнь?

Тони близко до крайности. И громок он тоже до крайности. Ты умудряешься не отпрянуть.

— Я не умирал, — отвечаешь ты.

— Заморозка?

Ты пожимаешь плечами.

— О, ладно, я начал было думать, что ты упал во льды вместе со звёздно-полосатым и он прятал тебя всё это время, — Тони оборачивается ко Стиву. — Нет ведь, правда?

— Только последнюю неделю, — говорит Стив.

Тони вдруг резко замирает. Что-то обдумывает. Ты не уверен, что именно. Но понимаешь, стоит его плечам, сгорбившись, поникнуть, а рукам на коленях сжаться.

— Все файлы в сети, — произносит Тони. — Напомни поблагодарить Нат, я до черта много времени тратил раньше на взлом ЩИТа. _Мир праху его_ и всё такое. Ты их читал?

— Не все, — отвечает Стив. Насторожившись.

Тони глядит на тебя.

— Там говорится, что Зимний Солдат убил моих родителей, — Стив раскрывает рот. Тони быстро продолжает: — Не то чтобы я этому верю. Ну серьёзно, это была автокатастрофа. Я должен купиться на то, что сержант был единственным головорезом Гидры, способным прострелить покрышку? Я вас умоляю.

Стив тих.

— Я помню машину, — говоришь ты. Опускаешь взгляд на руку. — Не могу. Не знаю, кто был внутри. Шёл снег.

Тони фыркает. Ты поднимаешь голову.

— Мне плевать, если они заставили тебя держать подушку на его лице, — произносит он. — Я не говорю, что ты _и впрямь_ это сделал. Это попросту бессмысленно с точки зрения управления ресурсами, на худой конец. Но я читал, что они с тобой сделали. Я бы сотворил куда худшие вещи, окажись на твоём месте. Я их и делал, собственно. Когда меня похитили. Это и отдалённо не тот же уровень, но если ты, знаешь… — Тони вскидывает в воздухе руки. — Аргх, я совсем плох в этом, давай как-нибудь повторим. С бутылками шестью виски.

Ты переводишь взгляд на Стива.

— Мне можно?

— Я бы сказал нет хотя бы ещё на несколько недель, но всё зависит от того, как сыворотка влияет на твой метаболизм, — отвечает Стив. — Я не напивался с сорок третьего.

— Убейте меня, — Тони накрывает лицо руками. — Вас таких _двое._ ДЖАРВИС, звони Беннеру: нам нужно разработать супер-пойло.

— Возможно, набраться чистым этанолом мне удастся, — говорит Стив. — Но если серьёзно, Тони… у Баки проблема, и мы надеялись, ты сможешь помочь.

Тони оживляется.

— Инженерная проблема?

— Да. Бак, не хочешь…

— Дело в моей руке, — говоришь ты. — Она думает, что всё ещё прикреплена.

— Эх, обратная связь — это хреново, — произносит Тони. — Заходите в моё логово. Давайте займёмся наукой.

 

* * *

 

Ты ожидаешь увидеть лабораторию. Белые стены, флуоресцентные лампы, канализацию в полу. Металлический стол. Быть может, металлическое кресло. Подвал.

Ты не ожидаешь увидеть окна. Не ожидаешь увидеть растения. Ты совершенно не ожидаешь увидеть ярко-розовую викторианскую оттоманку. Ты издаёшь звук. Звук издаёт и Стив.

— Эй, больничный шик никому не нравится, — говорит Тони. Он поднимает руки, и в воздухе возникают экраны. Он усаживается в кресло на колёсиках, притягивает поближе к себе экраны, подзывает тебя. Ты садишься на край оттоманки.

— Итак, давай посмотрим, с чем имеем дело, — произносит Тони. — ДЖАРВИС, подними температуру на пять градусов. Барнс, раздевайся.

 Ты останавливаешься с худи в руке.

— Полностью?

Тони закатывает глаза.

— Если хочется, флаг тебе в руки, но пойдёт и по пояс.

Ты стягиваешь кофту и чувствуешь, как Тони рядом напрягается. Его колено рядом с твоим будто каменеет.

— Что ж, я полагал, у тебя культя, — говорит Тони. Голос его совсем тихий. — Потому что крепить к ней было бы логично. В файлах говорится, нашли тебя с культей, так что я решил, эм. Боже. Как они это проделали? Такой маленький шарнир не смог бы удерживать корпус, не говоря уже о том, что эта штуковина весила сколько, фунтов сорок?

— Винты, — отвечаешь ты. — Здесь и здесь.

Тони мрачнеет. Тебе кажется, что он вот-вот отломит кончик ручки, которую держит в руке.

Стиву же на вид просто нехорошо.

— Тебе пришлось…

— Да, — произносишь ты.

— О господи, Бак, — Стив берёт твою руку в свои. Ты стискиваешь губы. Сжимаешь его ладонь в ответ.

— Ладно, — говорит Тони. — Хорошо. Отбросив ужасающие этические проблемы и тот факт, что ни один человек в истории не подвергался таким многочисленным нарушениям прав человека, как ты… я чувствую себя лично оскорблённым. От имени всего мира. Эта рука было «Поршем» среди протезов. Она была чёртовой Сикстинской капеллой кибернетики. Ты представляешь, скольким людям можно было бы помочь, если бы они стандартизировали технологию и продали её медицинским компаниям? А вместо этого они… они взяли этот шедевр инженерии и просто… Это словно если бы у тебя была скаковая лошадь-чемпион, которая быстрее всех прочих лошадей, но ты, устав каждый раз возиться с седлом, вместе этого решил бы приварить его к проклятой лошади, и кому какое дело, что она теперь чуть медленнее, потому что мучается в агонии? Она ведь по-прежнему быстрее остальных лошадей. _Твою же мать._

Он тяжело дышит. Ты размышляешь о кровяном давлении. Надеешься, что его операция на сердце была не такой.

Из динамиков начинает звучать мягкая классическая музыка. Тони выпускает смешок, похожий, скорее, на выдох. Ты прекращаешь сдавливать руку Стива.

— Спасибо, Джей, — говорит Тони. Он весь встряхивается, точно собака. — Точно. Пора за дело. Скажи, если где-то будет больно. ДЖАРВИС, начинай предварительное сканирование. Ты отрезал провода _сам?_

— Сэр, позвольте обратить ваше внимание на экран С.

— О, — произносит Тони, — О. Эм.

Стив придвигается. Глядит на что-то поверх твоей головы.

— Тони, что это?

— Что там? — спрашиваешь ты. Пытаешься посмотреть.

— У тебя в левом колене маячок, — говорит Тони. — Не волнуйся, сейчас он ни передаёт сигнал, ни получает, но нам, наверное, стоит...

Взгляд твой мутнеет. Вокруг всё белеет, затем — чернеет. Ты сейчас отключишься. Ты не станешь отключаться.

— Вытащи его, — произносишь ты. Голос твой звучит странно. С эхом. Доносится откуда-то издалека. — Доставай. Я сам это сделаю, если потребуется.

— Нет, _не сделаешь,_ — Тони стучит по уху и отходит. — Хорошо. ДЖАРВИС, набери доктора Траоре. Сидите тихо, ребятки. Привет… Джене? Слушай, ты мне нужна. Да, прямо сейчас.

— Баки, — зовёт Стив. Ты переводишь взгляд на него. — Тони пытается не дать тебе запаниковать, но… ты заслуживаешь знать, что на экране показался ещё один трекер. Мы вытащим оба. Я обещаю.

Ты сглатываешь, и затем сглатываешь снова.

Ты не спрашиваешь, где он. Ты не хочешь знать. Кажется, тебе станет дурно, если он скажет. В другом конце комнаты Тони размахивает руками. Разговаривая с кем-то, кого ты не видишь.

— Я это ненавижу, — шепчешь ты. — Как же я это ненавижу.

— Знаю, — говорит Стив. — Но только подумай: как только всё закончится, тебе больше никогда, никогда не придётся делать что-либо подобное.

Ведь теперь всё куда проще, думается тебе. Что за пустое заявление. Когда всё закончится, закончится. Спасибо, Стив. Очень это ценю.

Но это, как ни странно, помогает.

— Говори со мной, — просишь ты.

 

* * *

 

Ожидание хуже всего. Тебе чудится, что ты вот-вот выползешь из собственной кожи. Стив смотрит, как ты меришь шагами комнату. Рассказывает истории про войну. Большую часть из них ты помнишь. Какую-то — нет. Тони баррикадируется за экранами компьютера и много бурчит себе под нос.

— Доктор Траоре прибыла, — наконец говорит ДЖАРВИС. Ты тяжело садишься. Тони оказывается рядом прежде, чем открываются двери лифта

— Джене! — произносит Тони, но ты его едва слышишь. Ты смотришь на женщину.

Поначалу ты не можешь понять, почему у неё такая чуднáя походка. Она выше Тони. Походка пружинистая, словно она идёт по облакам. Ты не понимаешь, что происходит ниже её колен. Тони уходит с дороги, а после — ты видишь.

У неё под юбкой нет ног. У неё два изогнутых чёрных лезвия. Они сжимаются под её весом, будто в любое мгновение лопнут. Но не лопаются. Ты не знаешь, из чего они могут быть сделаны. Ты не знаешь, как она сохраняет равновесие. С землёй она соприкасается всего тремя дюймами.

Ты стараешься не глазеть, когда она подходит к тебе. Она цокает, будто на каблуках. Металлические подошвы по паркету.

— Сержант Барнс, — говорит она. Протягивает руку. Ты пожимаешь. У неё твёрдая хватка. — Дженебу Траоре. Как я поняла, нужно выселить пару незваных жильцов.

— Да, мэм.

Она усаживается в кресло Тони, скрестив ноги. Её юбка чуть задирается. Ты замечаешь чёрные сферы искусственных коленей.

— Есть три варианта обезболивающего, каждый из которых подходит физиологии Стива. Только местная анестезия, местная вместе с успокоительным и местная вместе с общей. Что предпочтёшь?

— Я хочу быть в сознании, — отвечаешь ты.

— Вы, должно быть, родственники, — говорит доктор Траоре. Ухмыляется. Между передними зубами у неё щербинка. — Стив всегда хочет оставаться в сознании. И _смотреть._

— Человеческое тело крайне интересно, — говорит Стив. Будто защищаясь. Ты думаешь: в музеях были его альбомы. Художник. Ничего удивительного.

— То есть можно? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Конечно, — отвечает доктор Траоре. — Но, если почувствуешь тошноту или станет нехорошо, прошу, ради всего святого, отвернись. Или скажи мне. Я тебе доверяю и дам только местную. Не бей меня по лицу.

— Это было _всего раз_ , — бурчит Тони.

— Будь душкой и сходи за плёнкой, — просит доктор Траоре. — Стерильной, пожалуйста. Чтобы ни один твой робот на ней не резвился.

Тогда ты и вспоминаешь.

— Где они? — спрашиваешь ты.

Стив глядит на тебя. Выискивает что-то.

— Эй, ДЖАРВИС? Можешь отравить сюда Дубину и Ты?

— Разумеется, капитан, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС вопреки протестам Тони.

Роботы со свистом появляются из лифта. Дубина потерял дурацкий колпак. Ты всё равно в состоянии их различить. Ты идёт к Стиву. Дубина идёт к тебе. Ты его поглаживаешь, пока доктор Траоре выкладывает инструменты на хирургический стол

Дубина суёт пальцы к тебе в гнездо и издаёт писк.

— Это не порт, — через плечо говорит Тони. — Подсоединиться к военнопленному не выйдет.

— Не робот, — говоришь ты Дубине. — Прости, приятель.

Дубина издаёт подряд несколько нисходящих гудков. И всё равно продолжает прощупывать гнездо.

— Интересное оборудование, — говорит доктор Траоре. Она трясёт шприц, выпуская пузырьки. — У тебя были синтетические мышцы? Точка соединения не выглядит независимо устойчивой.

— Металлические пластины, — отвечаешь ты.

Доктор Траоре морщится.

— Знаю, знаю, я работаю над этим, — вставляет Тони. — Когда вы закончите возиться с мозгами, я уже сделаю менее ужасный прототип.

— Хорошо, — говорит она. — Кыш. Никто не любит советы от недохурургов.

— Уже ухожу, — произносит Тони и удаляется.

Доктор Траоре говорит:

— Барнс, придётся мне украсть твои штаны. Снимай всё кроме белья, пожалуйста. И надень это.

Стив завязывает у тебя спереди хирургический халат. Ты догадываешься, где может быть второй трекер. Ты думаешь: у пары человек из американской команды они были под рёбрами. У тебя, видимо, тоже. Тебе не хочется думать о его изъятии. И всё же. Могло быть и хуже. Он мог быть в мозге.

Ты ложишься. Доктор Траоре сгибает твоё правое колено. Ты не знаешь, почему. Левое она протирает оранжевой жидкостью, и ты думаешь: о. Чтобы ты не чувствовал себя связанным. Рука твоя неподвижно лежит вдоль тела. Ты её встряхиваешь. Суёшь под голову.

Ты на ярко-розовой кушетке. Робот играет с твоими волосами. Всё будет хорошо.

— ДЖАРВИС, мне нужны снимки и лазерная метка, пожалуйста, — говорит Траоре. Она глядит на что-то поверх твоей головы. — Хорошо, спасибо.

— Ваш плейлист, доктор? — спрашивает ДЖАРВИС.

— Если не затруднит.

Начинает играть мягкая электронная музыка. Стив стучит в такт по ноге. Ты смотришь на своё колено, которое сбоку раскрыто точно рот. Внутри влажное и красное. Ты отвечаешь на вопросы доктора: _Чувствуешь?_ Нет. _Ты как?_ В порядке, мэм. _Можешь пошевелить пальцами?_ Да.

— Эх, — вдруг произносит доктор Траоре. — Дилетанты. Стив, отгони щенят на десять футов, придётся прикончить эту штуку электромагнитным импульсом, прежде чем вытаскивать.

Бёдра твои дёргаются, а затем…

Её пинцет выходит из колена, держа кровавый диск размером с ноготь на большом пальце.

— Мои поздравления, — произносит доктор Траоре. — Это мальчик. Хочешь, раздавлю его каблуком?

Ты киваешь.

Она крошит его в пыль своими лезвиями.

 

* * *

 

— С этим будет труднее, — говорит доктор Траоре. Стив укрывает тебе ноги одеялом. Ещё больше оранжевой жидкости у тебя под грудиной. — Для меня, не для тебя. Очень поможет, если постараешься дышать ровнее. Глубоко, если угодно, но как можно ровнее.

Ты пытаешься. После укола это кажется странным. У тебя под рёбрами будто пустота. Ты не уверен, правильно ли удаётся. Ты чувствуешь, как пульс в горле ускоряется.

— Обычная реакция, — отвечает она, когда ты ей об этом говоришь. — Просто старайся дышать нормально. Знаю, это непросто. Моя первая дочь появилась на свет путём кесарева. После эпидуральной анестезии я не чувствовала всю грудную клетку. Тормошила их, пока не повернули мониторы, чтобы я могла убедиться, что кислорода получаю достаточно. Доктора — худшие пациенты.

— Сколько ей? — спрашивает Стив.

— Шестнадцать, — отвечает доктор Траоре. — Её сестре четырнадцать. Вы не представляете их соревнование по уровеню шума. Тони сделал мне одолжение, вызвав в субботу.

Стив смеётся. Он расспрашивает её о детях. Доктор Траоре болтает, глядя внутрь твоего тела. В этот раз тебе ничего не видно, но ты ощущаешь её движения. Плавные. Уверенные. Ты наблюдаешь, как Стив наблюдает за ней. Стив, глядящий внутрь тебя. Ему интересно, не тревожно. Доктор Траоре делала это, наверное, сотню раз. Тысячу.

Она шутит про памперсы. Стив жалуется на гендерностереотипные игрушки. Музыка напоминает колокола. Где-то рядом передвигаются роботы.

Ты расслабляешься.

Четыре песни спустя ты чувствуешь ещё один электромагнитный импульс. Желудок твой дёргается. Доктор Траоре подносит трекер к свету.

— Это всё? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Ты официально свободен от ярлыков, — отвечает она.

Ты протягиваешь руку. Она опускает его на твою ладонь, покрытый кровью и прочим.

Ты разламываешь его пальцами.

Стив мокрой тряпкой вытирает твою руку, пока доктор Траоре накладывает швы. На твоей грудине три аккуратных узелка. Она светит фонариком тебе в глаза. Меняет сторону. Повторяет.

— Три, не более четырёх часов в швах, — говорит она Стиву, — если только они не запечатаются слишком быстро, в чём я сомневаюсь. Не давай ему спать в них всю ночь. Не хочу завтра их выкапывать.

— Есть, мэм, — говорит Стив.

— Хорошо. Барнс? Не зевай.

Доктор Траоре бросает тебе тампон. Ты неуклюже пытаешься его словить, но опаздываешь на целую секунду. Он, врезавшись тебе в грудь, отскакивает.

— Так я и думала, — говорит она. — Адренальная система у тебя разрушена, сержант. Возможно, ещё и дефицит дофамина. Рекомендую здоровую диету из чая, еды, ещё больше чая и абсолютного отсутствия стресса недель на шесть.

— Джене, — произносит Стив, — Мы остаёмся с _Тони._

Она ухмыляется. Быстро и резко.

— Тогда я бы вложилась в наддверный замок, дорогой мой Стивен. А теперь оба легли и вздремнули. Назначение врача. ДЖАРВИС, если хоть один из них попытается встать до трёх часов, включай разбрызгиватели. И не впускай Тони.

— С удовольствием, доктор, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС.

Стив падает на другую кушетку. Она смеётся. Роботы идут следом за ней к лифту.

Не успевают двери лифта закрыться, как ты уже спишь.

 

* * *

 

1 Дурацкий колпак — остроконечный бумажный колпак, который в европейских и американских школах одевали ленивым или провинившимся ученикам в качестве наказания.

2 Кофе Кона — разновидность арабики. Один из самых дорогих сортов кофе в мире.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Хочу, — говоришь ты. — Покажи мне.  
> — Эм, ладно. Помощь отчасти зависит от демонстрации, — Тони крутит гаечный ключ меж пальцев. Указывает им на тебя. — Эй, хочешь работу? Мальчик на побегушках номер один. Лаборант. Огнетушитель. Платить буду мармеладом, сможешь заменить Тупого и Ещё Тупее, будет здорово.  
> Один из роботов издаёт обиженный звук.

Большой палец Стива сбоку на твоей шее. Его ладонь на твоём плече. Он говорит: Бак, нас зовёт Тони.

Ты садишься так, словно ты старый-престарый человек (это правда. Это неправда. Таковым ты себя ощущаешь). Стонешь. Ты чувствуешь, как швы натягиваются на животе и колене. Стив помогает тебе встать. Помогает одеться. Ты, пошатываясь, проходишь пару шагов с ним, пока твоё колено не вспоминает, как сгибаться. Не больно. Всего лишь туговато.

Ты надеешься, что, что бы Тони ни удумал, будет быстро. Ты не прочь проспать неделю.

— После тебя, — произносит Стив. Он придерживает дверь.

— Наконец-то, — говорит Тони. — Детишки норовят захапать её себе. Думают, я конструирую им нового братика.

Тони шагает в сторону, и…

На столе рука.

Тони говорит: _рефлексы уровнем пониже, чем у твоей старой, помни, у меня было всего три часа, дай мне неделю, и я_ — но ты едва его слышишь.

Ты оступаешься. Хватаешь Стива за руку. Дышишь чересчур быстро. Рот Тони прекращает двигаться. Он выглядит взволнованным.

Новая рука означает примерку. Примерка означает подпил костей. Боль. Отравление металлом. Шланг с кислородом, пока температура не спадёт.

Ты знаешь, что Тони не станет делать с тобой ничего из этого. У него наверняка даже костяной пилы нет. Ты видел, как он смотрел на твоё гнездо. Его глаза — будто он хотел всё исправить. Он злился, что кто-то сделал тебе больно.

Сердце твоё бьётся о рёбра. Пульс — о горло. Ты не в силах его замедлить. Ты знаешь, что он не станет делать тебе больно. Это не прекращается. У тебя кружится голова.

— Полегче, сержант, — говорит Тони. Они со Стивом тебя подхватывают. Стив отнимает твою руку от горла. — Сядь, пока не свалился. Я не говорю на языке панических атак, придётся тебе самому рассказать, что не так.

— Просто, — пытаешься ты. — Я не могу, — говоришь ты. Ты дышишь. Скорее, пыхтишь, но вбираешь воздух. Ты говоришь: — Просто дай минуту.

Тони отходит. Перед глазами у тебя остаётся лишь Стив. Большие синие глаза.

— Баки, — зовёт он. — Где ты сейчас?

— Не знаю, — отвечаешь ты. Тебе чудится, что ты вот-вот развалишься на куски. Рука Стива у тебя на плече. Прямо поверх гнезда. Треск звучит не очень. Шипит и извивается. Словно хочет впиться в Стива когтями.

— Пойдём, сядешь, — говорит Стив. Он пытается увести тебя, где тебе не будет видно руку.

— Нет, — возражаешь ты. — Нет, мне нужно…

Оказывается, у тела твоего намерения другие. Стоять больше не вариант. Стив подхватывает тебя. Ты жмёшься к нему. Тебе тошно от звуков, которые сам же и издаёшь.

— Сейчас 2014, — совсем тихо говорит Стив. Прямо тебе в ухо. У него тёплое дыхание. Ты чуешь запах кофе. — Семнадцатое апреля 2014 года. Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Ты в Нью-Йорке, на восемьдесят пятом этаже башни Мстителей. Мы приехали на мотоцикле.

— От Клинта, — прерываешь ты. Зубы твои стучат. Ты, конечно же, можешь перестать _дрожать_.

— Верно, — говорит Стив. — Как зовут его пса?

— Мерзкий, — отвечаешь ты. Стив посмеивается. Ты роняешь лоб на его плечо. Его большая ладонь у тебя на позвоночнике. Поднимается и опускается. Очень медленно. Ты пытаешься дышать ей в такт.

Проходит много времени, прежде чем ты можешь посмотреть через его плечо на стол.

И это просто рука.

Она и близко не похожа на оружие. Совсем без пластин. Чёрные шнуры выглядят как мускулы, а кабели — как жилы. В пальцах всего по два сустава. Она не выглядит человеческой. И всё же выглядит куда более человеческой, чем когда-либо выглядело твоё оружие.

Ты не знаешь.

Ты думаешь: Я не могу. Я не могу. Я не могу, если не знаю. Мне нужно узнать.

— Я хочу, — говоришь ты. Осекаешься.

— Что? — издаёт Стив.

— Что угодно кроме пони: честно говоря, не думаю, что пони поместится в лифт.

Ты сглатываешь.

— Я хочу узнать, как она работает, — говоришь ты.

— Всего-то? — отвечает Тони. — О, мой брат от другой матери. Да это как раз и _не проблема._ Чёрт, это всего лишь прототип, ты можешь помочь мне разработать следующий. Если хочешь.

— Хочу, — говоришь ты. — Покажи мне.

— Эм, ладно. Помощь отчасти зависит от демонстрации, — Тони крутит гаечный ключ меж пальцев. Указывает им на тебя. — Эй, хочешь работу? Мальчик на побегушках номер один. Лаборант. Огнетушитель. Платить буду мармеладом, сможешь заменить Тупого и Ещё Тупее, будет здорово.

Один из роботов издаёт обиженный звук.

— Да, правда, — говорит Тони, прежде чем ты успеваешь спросить. — Это ваше, народ, выражение лица, клянусь. Каждый корчит такую рожу, когда я говорю, что у них тут есть апартаменты, это не…

— Что? — спрашивает Стив.

— Видишь? — говорит Тони. — Выставочный образец номер один.

— Какие ещё апартаменты?

— _Обыкновенные._ Личные, с климат-контролем и без арендной платы… и не говори, что отказываешься в них жить. Не будь как Клинт. Соглашайся, это же номер люкс. Стань с ним единым целым. Эй, прекращай так смотреть. У меня штук двенадцать лишних этажей, что ещё мне остаётся с ними делать?

— Думаю, — говорит Стив, — стоит отложить дела с рукой до завтра. Бак?

— Да, — говоришь ты с чувством. Ты отодвигаешься от Стива. Ты в силах стоять самостоятельно. Хоть отчасти. Не без небольшого покачивания.

— Намёк понят, — говорит Тони. — Я упоминал тур? Кажется, упоминал. Говорю про тур задним числом. Пойдёмте, ребятки. Позвольте показать вам Каса дель Капитана Сосульки1. _Не тебе._

Ты оборачиваешься. Позади тебя понуривший руку Дубина. Выглядит он очень грустным. Погладив его, ты следуешь за Тони и Стивом. Последнее, что ты видишь перед закрытием дверей лифта, — Ты, утаскивающий прототип со стола.

— Так как мы говорим о тебе, — начинает Стив, — я должен спросить. В цветовой гамме какая-то комбинация красного, белого и синего?

— Нет, — отвечает Тони. — У меня есть принципы.

— Вся мебель из сороковых?

— Это было бы жутко и как-то грубовато. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— За парня, который заставил мой шлем заиграть _«Нашего Звёздного Орла»_ посреди перестрелки.

— Эй, нам нужен был отвлекающий манёвр; сработало же.

— Вот только отвлекло это в первую очередь _меня._

У тебя в голове всплывают отдельные фразы: _«старая женатая парочка»_ и _«препираетесь как»._

Двери лифта открываются.

Стив выдыхает:

— Тони.

Ты проходишь в квартиру вслед за ними. Тёмный паркет. Всё пространство в тёплых тонах. Минимум мебели. Картины на стенах. Абстрактные. Приятные глазу. Ты сомневаешься насчёт окон в пол, но Тони говорит:

— Снаружи непрозрачные, кстати, и совершенно пуленепробиваемые.

И теперь тебе нравится тут всё.

В самой большой комнате напротив окна расставлен мольберт.

— Тони, я не могу это принять, — произносит Стив.

— Что ж, жаль, потому что квартира твоя. Ей попросту остаётся коллекционировать пыль, если ты не хочешь в ней жить, — Тони похлопывает по ближайшему дивану. — Считай это премией за риск в нью-йоркской заварушке. Или за то, что не убил меня во время нью-йоркской заварушки. И, Кэп, серьёзно, ты работаешь без остановки с тех пор, как тебя растопили. Думаю, ты окажешь услугу общественности, если возьмёшь отпуск. Может, поможешь мне с тяжёлой работёнкой. Подостаёшь предметы с верхней полки. Да что угодно.

— Тони, — говорит Стив. Голосом тихим и замогильно серьёзным. — Я собираюсь тебя обнять.

— Не-а, нет уж, я не обнимаюсь, вошь суперсолдатская, н… о-ох!

 

* * *

  

 _«Кажется, я могу видеть отсюда твой дом»,_ — пишешь ты Клинту.

 _«Ну естественно,_ — пишет тот в ответ. А после: — _О нет, он этого не сделал»._

 _«Сделал,_ — пишешь ты. — _Квартира очень милая._ — А после, поразмыслив, добавляешь: _У меня появилась работа»._

 _«О, Баки, нет»,_ — отвечает Клинт.

 _«Я помогаю Тони разрабатывать мне руку»,_ — пишешь ты.

Пауза затягивается. Ты подумываешь, не отправить ли сообщение ещё раз. И наконец:

_«Прости, просто не привык к мысли, что тони старк ВЕДЁТ СЕБЯ ОТВЕТСТВННО»._

Ты улыбаешься. Показываешь Стиву. Он берёт в руки твой телефон. Что-то печатает и возвращает тебе.

_«Баки в каждом пробуждает всё самое лучшее. — С»._

Твой телефон звенит.

_«О, так вот почему ты тот ещё король чудил»._

_«Я за него ответственность не несу»,_ — печатаешь в ответ ты и ждёшь, пока Стив на диване прекратит хохотать.

 

* * *

 

Утром у тебя назначена встреча с доктором Траоре.

— Знаю, я сказала без стресса, — говорит она, — но…

— Врачевание запоздало, — соглашаешься ты.

Она задаёт тебе вопросы. Ты перечисляешь уже зажившие травмы. Рассказываешь об обнулении. О том, что, по мнению Сэма, было у тебя в руке. Когда упоминаешь питательную трубку, у неё возникает ещё больше вопросов. Ты рассказываешь ей, что ел. Она выглядит довольной. Она помогает тебе составить расписание. Через неделю можно попробовать добавить в рацион твёрдую пищу. Ты ждёшь с нетерпением.

Она берёт у тебя кровь, измеряет давление, просит анализ мочи. Не такой уж и сильный стресс.

И тогда:

— Тони передал мне твои файлы, — говорит доктор Траоре. Она позвякивает двумя ногтями по правому колену — тук-тук, тук-тук. — Я бы предпочла подождать, когда ты сам будешь готов поделиться этой информацией, но я понимаю, почему он это сделал. Твой случай… единственный в своём роде. Тяжело разглядеть черту между правом на неприкосновенность частной жизни и медицинским вмешательством. Тем не менее, я пока их не читала, потому что хочу сперва спросить твоего разрешения.

— Я не знаю, что в них, — отвечаешь ты.

— Хочешь узнать?

— Не особо.

В общих чертах ты представляешь. Ты не уверен, что сейчас сможешь переварить эту информацию. Тебе и так хватает злости, накрепко засевшей в груди.

— Можешь прочесть, — говоришь ты. — Если это поможет.

— Я подозреваю, что это прольёт свет на некоторые вещи, — говорит доктор Траоре. — В конце концов, больше всего пользы принесут снимки мозга. Что по забавности на пару порядков проигрывает выдиранию ногтей на ногах, но всё же…

— Ладно, — говоришь ты. — Давай с этим покончим.

— Ты мой любимчик, — отвечает она.

 

* * *

  

Насчёт машины ты сомневаешься.

— Это открытый МРТ-сканер, — говорит доктор Траоре. — В отличие от закрытого МРТ-сканера в нём ты не чувствуешь себя как в гробу, по которому кто-то колотит кувалдой. МРТ означает магнитно-резонансную томографию, и _нет,_ — добавляет она, стоит тебе открыть рот, — он не вырвет твоё плечо, потому что гнездо сделано из немагнитного сплава титана.

Сомнений насчёт машины у тебя становится меньше.

Доктор Траоре даёт тебе крохотные затычки для ушей и показывает, как их вставлять. Она говорит, что они будут блокировать звук МРТ и дадут ей с тобой разговаривать. Она помогает тебе улечься.

— Помни, — говорит она, надевая тебе на голову пластмассовую клетку, — Ты можешь идти на попятную сколько угодно раз, но затем нам придётся начать заново, что означает ещё больше времени в машине. Тебе решать, но для твоих же нервов будет проще, если мы справимся с первой попытки.

— Как долго? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Минут двадцать-тридцать, — отвечает она. — Я буду сообщать тебе о времени через каждые пять минут. Говори, если что-то понадобится, — я услышу.

Лезвия её клацают по полу, когда она уходит. Ты думаешь: «Ладно. Всё чудесно. Нужно просто тащиться в гигантском магните полчаса, Барнс. Ничего сложного. Ты справишься».

Ты лежишь в идиотской машине с идиотской клеткой на голове и пытаешься дышать.

Получается.

Минут, может, восемь.

— Барнс, я вижу ускоренные сердцебиение и дыхание. Ты в норме?

— Не особо, — отвечаешь ты. Ладонь потеет. Ты изо всех сил пытаешься не шевелиться. Все мышцы ломит.

— Хочешь остановиться?

— Нет, продолжай.

— Хорошо. Дыши глубже. Я здесь, если понадоблюсь.

Ты долго выдыхаешь. Вдыхаешь снова, медленно и осторожно. Пытаешься расслабить руку. Сжимаешь и разжимаешь пальцы на ногах. Это по большей части помогает. Ты не чувствуешь себя загнанным в ловушку. У тебя на ногах мягкое одеяло. Вовсе не похоже на криокамеру.

— Двадцать. Осталось всего несколько минут, Джеймс. Ты отлично справляешься.

Оставшиеся пять минут _ползут._

 

* * *

 

— Ты, — начинает доктор Траоре, помогая тебе подняться со стола, — настоящая рок-звезда. У меня бывали огромные матёрые студенты-выпускники, которые не могли справиться так же хорошо, как ты. У меня такое чувство, что я должна дать тебе наклейку.

— Наклейку?

Она ухмыляется.

 

* * *

 

Стив потягивает чай, когда ты заходишь с наклейкой на лбу, гласящей: _«Я супергерой!»._

— Прошло хорошо, значит? — спрашивает он.

— Ага, — отвечаешь ты. Он помогает отодрать с лица наклейку. Ногти у него длиннее твоих. — Я видел свой мозг.

— В будущем здорово, — говорит Стив. Он крепит наклейку на холодильник. — А ты что думал?

Ты запрыгиваешь на кухонную тумбу. Когда ты попытался сделать это впервые, упал, но с тех пор ты практиковался. Тебе нравится быть выше Стива.

— В нём несколько дыр, — говоришь ты.

«Очаги поражения», — сказала доктор Траоре. Она сказала, они ограничивают тебе доступ к воспоминаниям. Но воспоминания ещё там. В теории.

Ты знаешь, что они там. С каждым днём ты помнишь всё больше. И тем не менее — только войну или моменты после неё. Ничего, что было до фабрики. До стола. Ты задаёшься вопросом, не сделали ли они чего с твоим мозгом ещё тогда. Нечто, что не в силах исправить даже сыворотка. Может, ты никогда не вспомнишь, как рос со Стивом.

— Если у кого и есть шанс оправиться после этого, — говорит Стив, — то это ты.

— Ага. Она сказала, сыворотка даёт нам большую… — ты хмуришься. Пытаешься вспомнить использованное ею слово. С сомнением: — Нейропластичность?

Но Стив кивает.

— Однажды я во время миссии получил повреждение мозга. Ослеп на месяц, пока всё не исцелилось. Она сказала, повреждённые клетки мозга на самом деле не отрастают заново, но здоровые клетки создают новые связи быстрее, чем у нормальных людей. Обычный человек вряд ли восстановился бы.

— Хорошо, что ты не обычный человек, — говоришь ты.

— Обычным людям, как правило, не приходится сражаться с ополоумевшими реконструкторами гражданской войны с пушками, — отвечает Стив. — Так что хорошее уравновешивает плохое.

 

* * *

 

В полдень ты являешься на первый этаж отдела исследований и разработок.

Ты бывал здесь и раньше, но едва это заметил. В свою защиту ты подмечаешь, что немного тогда запаниковал.

Всё здесь очень… в стиле Тони. Чистое и блестящее. Хром, стекло и ещё больше хрома. Голубоватый свет. Голубоватые экраны, висящие над столами. Чёрный мраморный пол. Ты трёшь его ботинком, но тот не скользит. Чем-то покрыт.

На лабораторном столе тебя дожидается кружка с чем-то, от чего вздымается пар. Когда ты подходишь ближе, она пахнет кофе.

— Без кофеина, рисовое молоко, мёд, — говорит Тони. — Абсолютно безопасно для восстанавливающихся суперсолдатов. Согласовано с Джене.

Ты делаешь глоток.

— Ни хрена ж себе, — произносишь ты. Ты приготовишь такой Стиву. И приготовишь побольше.

— У тебя низкие стандарты, раз считаешь это вкусным. Подожди, скоро сможешь пить ванильные латте.

— Я по восемь раз в день ем витаминную пасту со вкусом арахиса, — отвечаешь ты. — Мои стандарты ниже плинтуса.

— Эй, ругательства _и_ чувство юмора — а мы подружимся. Хочешь научиться управлять голографическими проекциями с помощью мозга?

Под _мозгом_ Тони на самом деле имеет в виду _руку,_ но ты не очень-то разочарован. Он сканирует прототип руки и делает огромную голограмму в центе лаборатории. Ты тренируешься увеличивать её и уменьшать, вращать и поворачивать, разбирать на части и собирать их обратно. Тренируешься, пока не чувствуешь при взгляде на неё тревожность.

— Время важных вопросов, — говорит Тони. — Как хочешь, чтобы она выглядела?

Ты думаешь о протезах доктора Траоре.

— Чёрной.

Тони корчится.

— Просто чёрной?

— Подойдёт ко всему, — говоришь ты.

— Логично. Что ж, это всё упрощает. Можно попросту запустить 3D-принтер, чтобы сделать корпус, когда закончим с содержимым. Кстати говоря, — Тони покачивается на каблуках, точно ребёнок. — Мне нужны твои _спецификации._

— Мои что?

— Детали! Что хочешь засунуть внутрь? Какие функции добавить?

— Функции? — переспрашиваешь ты. Чувствуешь себя попугаем. — Я просто хочу _руку._

— Никаких репульсоров? Атомных часов?

— Нет.

— Радар? Плеер?

— Нет.

— Встроенный длинный нож?

— Не… возможно.

— Я пошутил.

— Может, свободное отделение? — говоришь ты. Что-либо встраивать глупо и опасно, но от дополнительного кармана ты бы не отказался.

Тони вздыхает.

— Ты и Джене. Скучнейшие.

Ты вскидываешь голову.

— Это ты сделал ей ноги?

— Пф-ф, если можно так сказать. У меня были шикарные предложения, но она такая: «Тони, иди к чёрту со своими крутящимися дисками», и…

Ты давишься кофе.

 

* * *

 

— Хочешь испортить себе день? — спрашивает Тони.

— Прости, что?

— Ну эти провода, очевидно, до сих пор сводят тебя с ума. Я могу забраться внутрь и отключить их, но…

Ты вспоминаешь о монтировке и тяжело сглатываешь.

— Сколько, — произносишь ты, — это займёт?

— Тебе может захотеться позвать приятеля, чтобы тот подержал тебя за руку. Просто говорю.

Ты стискиваешь челюсти.

Ты снял оружие без Стива. Ты пережил МРТ без Стива. Ты справишься. Справишься.

Ты не уверен, что справишься.

В итоге ты оказываешься наполовину голым на розовой оттоманке. Дубина нервно оглядывает твоё плечо. Ты не уверен, могут ли роботы нервничать. Возможно, ты это на них проецируешь.

Переднюю пластину на удивление легко снять. Ты не уверен, что смог бы сделать это без зеркала. Тони хмурится, надавливает, прокручивает. Ты чувствуешь, как та выходит из пазов.

— Окей, и… — Тони замирает. — Ох.

Ты ощущаешь тёплую жидкость, стекающую по боку.

Зажмуриваешься.

— Прошу, скажи, что это не кровь.

— Это не кровь.

Ты отрываешь глаза.

— Неужели?

— Просто вытекла плазма, всё в порядке. То есть ты в порядке. Однако штаны твои, похоже, безнадёжно испорчены, — Дубина протягивает тебе салфетку. Тони закатывает глаза. — Да ради всего святого, принеси полотенце, если хочешь быть полезным. ДЖАРВИС, на что я сейчас смотрю?

Дубина возвращается с полотенцем. Ты вытираешь бок. Пытаешься заглянуть в гнездо, но не можешь достаточно нагнуться. Оттуда вылетают голубые искры.

— На батарею, сэр, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС. — По всей видимости, извлечь её можно абсолютно безопасно.

— Давай сначала отсоединим наших маленьких друзей. Барнс, крепись, я понятия не имею, какие будут ощущения.

Когда Тони отключает первый провод, ты чувствуешь резкий _«хлоп!»._ Он почти приятный — словно спиной хрустнуть. А затем от гнезда разливается разряд электричества. Он проносится, покалывая, к шее, пробегает через торс. Долгая дрожь от макушки до пят. Тихий озадаченный звук выходит у тебя из горла. Когда картинка перед глазами снова обретает чёткость, ты видишь, что Тони во всю на тебя пялится.

— Хочешь заключим пари, — медленно начинает он, — что провода идут до самого позвоночника?

— Нет, — отвечаешь ты. Сухо как в пустыне. — Не особо.

Тони клацает перед тобой плоскогубцами.

— Готов?

Нет.

— Да.

 

* * *

 

Хлоп-хрясь- _разряд._

Пауза.

Хлоп-хрясь- _разряд._

Пауза.

— Мне полагается за это наклейка?

— Напомни-ка, сколько тебе?

— Достаточно, чтобы получить грёбаную наклейку, сынок.

— Если сможешь не ударить меня в процессе, я дам тебе леденец, дедуля.

Хлоп-хрясь- _разряд-РАЗРЯД._

— _Госпо-_ ди.

— Ого, приветики, познакомься со своим лучевым нервом. Выглядело забавно.

— Лучше бы тебе не врать насчёт леденца.

Хлоп-хрясь- _разряд._

* * *

 

Тони врёт насчёт леденца.

Когда последний провод оказывается отброшен в урну для опасных отходов, ты получаешь бутылку сока гуавы и кучу заботливых поглаживаний от Дубины. Ты приносит тебе прототип и бросает его тебе на колени. Точно кошка — мёртвую птицу. В этот раз ты не паникуешь. Ты допиваешь сок и подбрасываешь бутылку в воздух, пока не возвращается Тони.

Батарея, липкая и светящаяся голубым, выскальзывает…

И ты чуть не падаешь с кушетки.

Треск _пропал._

У тебя, кажется, небольшая гипервентиляция. Тони цепляет тебе на палец датчик давления и заставляет лечь.

Плечо твоё ощущается большим и пустым. Будто сердце должно стучать о него изнутри, отдаваясь эхом. Ты дышишь, и дышишь, и дышишь. Ты и не догадывался, насколько приятной может ощущаться пустота.

Пока Тони отвлекается, ты вынимаешь телефон и фотографируешь то, что внутри гнезда. Колеблешься, прежде чем посмотреть. Ты не знаешь, чего ожидать. Задаёшься вопросом, увидишь ли изнутри грудную клетку.

Ты хмуришься, уставившись на экран.

Всё ещё хмуришься, когда возвращается Тони.

— Думаешь, где всё мясо? — Тони стучит пальцем по задней стенке металлического шарнира. Глубоко в груди ты ощущаешь вибрацию. — Под ней.

Ты тычешь на фото большим пальцем. На выпуклость перед гнездом и плоскую пластину сзади.

— Это ключица?

— Похоже на то.

— Там, — говоришь ты, — какой-то бедлам.

Тебя поражает, что ты это пережил. Столько работы так близко к сердцу. Металл покрывает твои кости. Удерживает твои внутренности. Ты думаешь: «Это так _глупо_ ». Они должны были использовать для этого культю. Ты хочешь вернуться во времени и врезать парню, который это изобрёл. Ты уверен, что тот давно мёртв. Тебе плевать. Ты найдёшь его могилу и заставишь Лаки на неё помочиться, пусть хоть придётся ехать ради этого в Россию.

Тони прикручивает переднюю пластину обратно. Она больше не служит каким-либо целям, но не хочется оставлять в плече зияющую дыру. Он убегает, когда ты пытаешься его обнять.

Ты отправляешь за ним роботов и идёшь домой.

 

* * *

 

Когда ты заходишь в квартиру, там темно. Слабое мерцание виднеется у гостиной. Ты разуваешься и идёшь искать Стива.

Находишь перед окном за рисованием.

Тот сидит на одном из барных стульев из кухни. На мольберте крошечная лампа, горящая едва-едва. Лишь чтобы было видно холст. Снаружи уже стемнело, но небо освещено. Электричество, отражение. Всё сумеречно-сизое. Жёлтые мазки огней. Звёзд совсем не видно.

Ты долго за ним наблюдаешь. Если он и занимался этим в твоём присутствии, делал он это во времена, которые ты не помнишь. До войны. В музее сказано, он учился в художественной школе. Работал в Федеральном художественном проекте. Он наверняка был талантлив.

— Привет, Бак, — говорит Стив, не оборачиваясь.

— И тебе привет, — отвечаешь ты. Ты входишь в комнату. Встаёшь позади и смотришь.

Ночной Нью-Йорк.

Он очень, очень хорош.

— Забавно, что навык возвращается, — произносит Стив. — Я не рисовал… три, почти четыре года назад? Для меня прошло столько. Я думал, придётся начинать всё заново, но… — он махнул кистью. — Руки, похоже, по-прежнему всё помнят.

Мышечная память, догадываешься ты. То единственное, что им никогда не удавалось из тебя выжечь. Ты всегда знал, как стрелять. Как беречь себя. Это отчасти удивительно, если подумать. Хоть от этого тебе и становится дурно.

— Хорошо провёл время с Тони? — спрашивает Стив.

— Он безумен, — отвечаешь ты. — Мне он нравится. Он вытащил провода.

— Правда? Можно посмотреть?

Ты закатываешь рукав и отвинчиваешь переднюю пластину. Оказывается, это легко, если знать, куда нажимать. Ты показываешь ему.

Ты думал, он обрадуется, но он выглядит озадаченным. Ты наблюдаешь, как он подносит руку.

Стив вынимает из гнезда леденец.

Кто-то написал на обёртке: «Всегда пожалуйста, дедуля!».

— Какого чёрта? — спрашивает Стив, но ты чересчур сильно смеёшься, чтобы объяснить.

 

* * *

 

Насладиться отсутствием треска у тебя нет времени. После этого случаются несколько плохих дней.

Дубина неожиданно включает блендер, и Тони приходится двадцать минут выманивать тебя из-под стола. Ты даже не понимаешь, что тот тебе напомнил, но мозгу твоему это не понравилось.

Время ускользает от тебя после кошмара настолько страшного, что ты не хочешь его помнить. Три дня уходит на то, чтобы разобраться, что реально, а что — нет. Пока ты тонешь в этом колодце, Стив напоминает тебе кого-то другого. Ты не можешь глядеть на него без паники. Он оставляет по всей квартире подбадривающие записки, но на глаза не попадается. Когда всё заканчивается, ты не отходишь от него целые сутки.

Однажды вечером, когда ты уставший и перевозбуждённый, Тони слишком резко подходит к тебе слева. Ты чуть не ломаешь ему нос. Рефлекторно. Твоя жестокость огорчает тебя сильнее страха. Тебе невыносима мысль о том, что ты можешь его ранить. Твоё тело и так уже ранило слишком многих.

Ты знаешь, что всё это не твоя вина. Не можешь не знать, учитывая, что Стив твердит об этом постоянно. Ты не был человеком в полной мере и не мог принимать решения. Но это всё-таки было сделано твоими руками. Твоим разумом. Это не загладит вину перед теми, кому ты причинил боль. Кого убил. Ты не можешь обратить время вспять. Но всё же. Ты можешь убедиться, что никому не причинишь боль впредь: до тех пор, пока ты жив.

Ты надеешься, что этого достаточно. Это единственное, за что ты можешь поручиться.

 

* * *

 

Возвратившись домой со встречи с доктором Траоре, ты обнаруживаешь квартиру пустой. На белой доске у двери Стивов творчески неразборчивый почерк: _«Чрезвычайная ситуация Мстителей, скоро вернусь»._ Ты собираешься отчитать его за то, что взялся за миссию во время отпуска, но стоит ему вернуться в униформе, пахнущему дымом и выглядящему как смерть, рот у тебя захлопывается.

Он бросает щит на кресло.

— Мы нашли место, где тебя держали, — говорит Стив. Голос его высокий и напряжённый. — Мы нашли…

Ты знаешь, что он нашёл. Ты не хочешь, чтобы он это произносил.

Ты подзываешь его к себе. Утягиваешь на диван. На себя сверху. Твоя рука обнимает его плечи. Он кажется — внезапно, ни с того ни с сего — совсем маленьким. Он издаёт в твою футболку звук, который ты не можешь истолковать. Ты гладишь его по спине, когда начинается дрожь.

— Как ты можешь просто… — начинает Стив. Осекается. Ты ждёшь. Голос его трескуч, точно на старой плёнке: — Как ты можешь быть таким… Я хочу разорвать их _на части…_

— Потому что, — говоришь ты. — Стив, — говоришь ты. — Они не заслуживают моего грёбаного времени.

 

* * *

 

Твоя неделя выглядит следующим образом.

Каждое утро ты идешь вместе со Стивом в зал.

По понедельникам ты работаешь с Тони.

По вторникам встречаешься с терапевтом (его зовут Карл. Ему семьдесят один, он бывший моряк, и он очень славный, даже когда принимается с тобой спорить). Вечерами ты работаешь с Тони, если есть силы.

По средам ты работаешь с Тони.

По четвергам ты работаешь с Тони.

По пятницам сначала Тони, а затем Карл.

Субботы только для тебя. Иногда Карл задаёт тебе домашнее задание. Иногда ты читаешь. Иногда просто дремлешь. Иногда звонишь Клинту по интернету и разговариваешь с ним на языке жестов. Стив тебя обучил. Ты быстро учишься.

Воскресенья для тебя и Стива. Вы маскируетесь и идёте гулять. Он отращивает бороду и надевает очки. Он пускается разговаривать по-французски, если кажется, что кто-то его узнал. Ты удивляешь сам себя: оказывается, ты тоже знаешь французский. В художественных галереях вы притворяетесь глуповатыми туристами.

Каждая ночь — ночь кино. Порой документалки. Вы со Стивом восполняете огромные пробелы. Если Наталья в городе, то присоединяется. Она приносит русские фильмы с плохими субтитрами. Однажды ты засыпаешь, что становится огромной ошибкой: просыпаешься ты с зелёным лаком на всех ногтях. Ты ждёшь, что Тони поднимет тебя на смех, но тот лишь поднимает два больших пальца. Похоже, ты прошёл ритуал посвящения.

Пока ты в лаборатории, Стив играет в интернет-радио рулетку. Говорит, что пытается расширить культурные горизонты. Дом встречает тебя трэш-металом, викканскими гимнами, диско, африканской блюзовой гитарой, еврейским рэпом. Блюграссом2. Ты застаёшь его танцующим на кухне под Кэба Коллоуэя. Ты просишь его показать тебе шаги. Он говорит, что прежде ты был прирождённым танцором, но ты этого не помнишь. Единственные танцы в твоей памяти — это вальс и barynya3. Тебя научила команда наёмников во время затянувшейся миссии. У тебя недостаёт сил, чтобы научить им Стива, и с координацией у тебя проблемы. Но научишь, думается тебе. Однажды.

 

* * *

 

Оно настигает тебя в самый неожиданный момент. Нападает из засады в знойный четверг. Ты на крыше с Тони, рукой и своим Старкпадом. Вы проводите калибровочные испытания пальцев, пока Стив с Пеппер нарезают круги в бассейне. Ты придирчив. Хочешь, чтобы она была идеальна. Тони к этому относится крайне терпеливо.

Когда оно тебя пронзает, ты чуть не роняешь руку.

— Эй, Барнс, — зовёт Тони.

— Ага, — произносишь ты. Через белый шум. На секунду тебе чудится, что ты спишь. А после — всё становится на свои места.

— Ты в норме?

— Ага, — отвечаешь ты. — Да. Просто кое-что осознал.

— Если это связано с тем, как ты пускаешь слюни на Капитана Сосульку, не волнуйся, я уже в курсе.

Позже ты прокрутишь этот разговор в памяти и в отместку подговоришь Дубину выкрасть штаны Тони, но прямо сейчас ты едва его слышишь.

Ты обдумываешь свой список хороших вещей. Когда ты выбрался из Потомака, в нём было не больше десяти наименований. Может, пятнадцать. Ты пытаешься составить в уме этот список теперь. Новый список. Список всех хороших вещей.

У тебя не получается.

Не оттого, что их мало.

Их чересчур _много._

Ты мог бы писать его целую неделю, но так и не подобраться к концу, думаешь ты. А если бы и закончил, то мог бы ещё составить и список имён, и составить его не один раз. Твоих людей и их нескончаемых хороших качеств. Ты мог бы писать их имена, пока рука не онемеет, и всё равно этого было бы недостаточно.

В твою первую неделю в Башне Стив спросил, что делает тебя счастливым. Ты не смог ответить. Разумеется, ты знаешь, что это означает. Ты же не дурак. Счастье означает удовлетворённость. Ползунок, бегающий по шкале от покоя до восторга. Но ты не знал, как это ощущается телом. Не мог облечь форму этого в слова.

Но теперь — ты знаешь.

Счастье — это когда все хорошие вещи в список не уместить.

Невзирая на твоё плечо, невзирая на Гидру, и кошмары, и дыры в воспоминаниях, которые всё никак не восполняются, ты счастлив.

 _«Нахрен тебя, Арним Зола»,_ — думаешь ты и улыбаешься.

 

* * *

— Что дальше? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Эм, погоди-ка… мы сегодня проверяли семнадцатый номер?

Проверяли. Всё равно перепроверяете снова. Ты вручную выставляешь код для диагностики. Это мог бы сделать и ДЖАРВИС, но тебе нравится знать, как решить проблему самостоятельно. В случае чего ты не окажешься в ловушке с рукой, чинить которую не умеешь. Ты заканчиваешь диагностику и запускаешь программу калибровки. Рука сжимается на столе. Намного более плавно, чем на прошлой неделе. Тони наблюдает за ней, точно сокол. Ты пытаешься вспомнить, что бы ещё продиагностировать. Не выходит. Вы проверили всё дважды.

Ты глядишь на руку.

Ты глядишь на Тони.

— Это… — начинаешь ты.

— Ты… — говорит Тони.

Десять секунд стоит тишина, а после — вы оба визжите как девчонки. Ты хватаешь Тони за руку. Он хватает за руку тебя. Ты взъерошиваешь ему волосы. Он начинает пританцовывать там же, где стоит.

Дубина разбрызгивает на вас обоих огнетушитель, но вам до этого нет дела совершенно.

Она закончена.

Тони звонит всем и приглашает на праздничный ужин. Приходит даже едва вернувшаяся из миссии Наталья. На лбу её царапины, в волосах — цветок. Тони раздаёт шоколадные сигары. Стив объясняет, что люди такое делают, когда объявляют о рождении ребёнка. Ты прожигаешь Тони взглядом поверх канапе.

Расплата его настигает. Когда Стив суёт наполовину растаявшую сигару меж зубов и изображает босса мафии, восьмисотдолларовый скотч у Тони идёт носом.

 

* * *

 

Четыре дня спустя ты надеваешь руку.

Она _твоя._

 

* * *

1 «Дом Капитана Сосульки» на испанский/итальянский манер.

2 Блюграсс — жанр американской музыки кантри, происходящий из региона Аппалачей, в первую очередь штата Кентукки («штат мятлика»), которому обязан своим названием (bluegrass — мятлик). Корни этого стиля уходят в ирландскую, шотландскую и английскую традиционную музыку.

3 Барыня — русская и белорусская пляска. У него много вариаций, автор даёт ссылку на вот [такую](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtbnZNuG-mk).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — У меня для тебя сюрприз, — говоришь ты.  
> — Правда?

### Шесть месяцев спустя

— Сержант Барнс, — говорит доктор Траоре. Ты пожимаешь ей руку. — Давно не виделись. Спасибо, что пришёл.

— Тоже рад тебя видеть, док, — отвечаешь ты. — Как девочки?

— Бич моего существования, — ухмыляясь, говорит она. — Эйми решила, что хочет быть тату-мастером. Не поверишь, какие журналы приходят нам по почте. Куда важнее, как _ты?_

— Бывало и лучше, — говоришь ты. — Не слышала? Капитан Америка на прошлой неделе вернулся на службу.

— Сердечные приступы во всей красе, да?

— Каждый раз, когда из шкафа выглядывает униформа, у меня такое чувство, что меня сейчас удар хватит, — соглашаешься ты. — Так что время для экзамена как нельзя лучше.

— О-о-о, тревожность в своей естественной среде обитания, а ты меня балуешь. Тащи свою задницу сюда.

Ты запрыгиваешь на стол МРТ. Она довольно окидывает взглядом твою левую руку.

— Теперь выглядит куда роскошнее, чем в нашу прошлую встречу.

Ты стряхиваешь воображаемую пушинку со своего больничного халата пальцами с карбоновой сеткой на концах.

— Спасибо, — говоришь ты. — Сам сделал.

 

* * *

 

— Никогда не видела ничего подобного, — говорит доктор Траоре. — Ты не только выстроил заново связи вокруг участков поражения, вот это — здесь — зона _усиленной_ нейронной сети. Такой рост видно только у детей, когда у них ещё развивается мозг, — она качает головой. — Мне хочется вырезать твой мозг и изучить его. В самом очаровательном смысле.

— Уверен, ты говоришь это всем парням.

— Только тем, что из суперлюдей. Как головные боли?

— Гораздо лучше, — отвечаешь ты. Мышечное напряжение. Месяцы пустоты, а затем пятнадцатифунтовая рука. Твоя шея пытается компенсировать неправильный вес.

— А сны?

— Всё как обычно. Нельзя назвать флэшбэками, просто глупые случайные вещи. Кошмары появляются по-прежнему довольно часто.

Доктор Траоре делает пометки своими обычными фигуристыми каракулями. Когда она поднимает голову, выражение её лица гораздо осторожнее.

— Как насчёт воспоминаний? Что-нибудь… новое?

Улыбка у тебя такая широкая, что щёки болят.

 

* * *

 

— Кажется, док втрескалась в мой мозг, — говоришь ты, проходя в дверь. Стив поднимает взгляд. У него на носу уголь.

— Полагаю, это значит, что ты повзрослел, — отвечает Стив. — Раньше ты пленял леди лицом.

— Каков ты бунтарь.

Ты обходишь диван и чуть не усаживаешься на Клинта сверху.

— Когда, чёрт возьми, ты сюда заявился? — говоришь ты, пихая его в лодыжку. Тот поднимает ноги, чтобы ты сел, а затем укладывает их обратно прямо тебе на колени. Ты противишься желанию украсть его носки. Один с расцветкой под шотландский плед. Дугой же розовый с крохотными сердечками.

— Минут двадцать назад, — отвечает Клинт.

— Где Нат?

— В Боснии. Я бы тоже там был, если бы _кое-кто…_ — Клинт машет фиолетовым гипсом на Стива, — не решил оставить меня на скамейке запасных.

— Друзья не позволяют друзьям соваться в зону боевых действий со множественными сложными переломами, — произносит Стив.

— Собираешься раздражать, пока он не подчинится? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Если под этим ты подразумеваешь «служить вдохновением», то да. Рисуй меня как одну из своих французских девиц! — Клинт разваливается на диване. Ты хватаешь его за ноги. — Постой, я не собираюсь и впрямь снимать… эй! О нет, носки! Верни!

 

* * *

 

Клинт поднимается в собственную квартиру. Ты подлавливаешь Стива прежде, чем тот успевает что-то придумать.

— У меня для тебя сюрприз.

— Правда?

Ты вручаешь ему повязку на глаза и пару солнечных очков. Он без вопросов их надевает. Ты натягиваешь ему на уши вязаную шапку и закутываешь в куртку. Ты не фанат ноябрьского Нью-Йорка. Тебе уже хватило холода.

— Тебе придётся взять меня за руку, — говоришь ты.

Стив слепо ухмыляется.

— Вот уж не надеялся, мистер Барнс, что вы меня об этом попросите.

— Для тебя сержант, умник.

— После вас, _сэр._

* * *

 

Никто вас не узнаёт. Стивова борода исчезла, уступив перед возобновлённой работой Мстителем, но шапка с очками — вполне неплохая маскировка.

Этого недостаточно, чтобы люди не пялились, когда ты откидываешь крышку люка и карабкаешься по лестнице вниз вслед за Стивом, но тебя это не волнует. Пока они доберутся до дома, увидят что-нибудь и постраннее. Это ведь Нью-Йорк.

Стив танцует, занимается боевыми искусствами и умудряется с грацией и достоинством обращаться с не самым простым оружием, но вести его вслепую через четверть мили полузаброшенных проходов подземки — _та ещё задача._ К моменту, когда ты помогаешь ему спуститься по туннелю, с вас льётся пот. Там сыро. Совсем немного потеплее, чем на улице. Звук вашего дыхания далеко разносит эхо. Словно вместе с вами дышит подземельное чудовище.

Ты снимаешь со Стива повязку и включаешь на телефоне фонарик.

— Знаю, тут всё не совсем так, — говоришь ты.

Только ты собираешься добавить: «Видишь ли, места, где мы познакомились, больше нет, поэтому я вместо этого привёл тебя сюда», но Стив обрывает тебя сдавленным:

— _Бак._

Он крутится и глазеет на стены туннеля, будто те сделаны из золота. Закончив вертеться, он принимается глазеть точно так же на тебя. Ошарашенно. Точно его огрели по голове кирпичом.

— Баки, — произносит он.

— Это моё имя, — отвечаешь ты. — Хватит повторять его, износится — придётся покупать новое.

— Баки, — снова говорит он.

Ты улыбаешься.

Стивова улыбка появляется медленно, а после — ослепляет. Он притягивает тебя и обнимает, словно ты только что вернулся домой с войны.

— Ты вспомнил, — говорит он тебе в плечо. — Ты _вспомнил._

— Счастливый ты сукин сын, — отвечаешь ты. — Вспомнил мало. Мог вместо этого вспомнить первую встречу с Лорной Макинтайр.

— Даже не заикайся о Лорне Макинтайр, — произносит он и отпускает тебя. Снова озираясь на туннель, будто в нём кроятся все секреты Вселенной.

— Хороший сюрприз?

— Боже, Бак. Как долго ты это продумывал?

— Около недели, — отвечаешь ты. — Хотел убедиться, что оно правдивое. И пришлось его ещё и опять _отыскать._ Как, чёрт возьми, ты вообще обнаружил это место?

— Что я действительно хочу знать, — говорит Стив вместо ответа, — это откуда ты узнал моё имя и откуда узнал, что я собирался сюда спуститься.

Ты непонимающе моргаешь. Задаёшься вопросом, не разыгрывает ли он тебя. Задаёшься вопросом, не тронулся ли он умом.

— Мы спланировали это вместе, — произносишь ты. Медленно, точно говоришь с ребёнком. — Мы встретились впервые за два дня до этого. Ты шарился вокруг китайской прачечной на Атлантик-авеню. Я сказал, что у меня есть фонарик, а ты сказал, что нашёл старый туннель метро, и я сказал: «Привет, новый лучший друг», а потом ты…

Всё возвращается к тебе в спешке. Словно кто-то только что врезал по ушам. Плотная, точно вата, тишина, а затем — ты смеёшься. Звук разносится эхом. Отскакивает от углов и целиком возвращается обратно, пока твой голос не становится единственным, что ты слышишь.

Ты вспоминаешь: Стив карабкается. Пытается тебя впечатлить. Идёт по забору, как акробат, вытянув в стороны руки, осторожно перебирая ногами. Шагает хорошо, пока не срывается. Глухой удар, будто кто-то уронил арбуз. Паника у тебя в горле. Ты изодрал ладони в кровь, пытаясь перебраться через ограду. Ожидая увидеть мозги, ты подтянулся.

— Амнезия у меня, — наконец удаётся выдавить тебе. — Но это _ты_ не помнишь нашу первую встречу… — озадаченный фасад Стива трескается, и ты едва в силах продолжить: — потому что устроил себе сотрясение мозга _спустя час._

Стив закрывает глаза. Медленно накрывает лицо руками. Доносится глухое:

— О мой _бог._

— Вкратце о твоей жизни, — говоришь ты. — Поверить, чёрт возьми, не могу. Удивительно, что твоя мать вообще отпускала тебя из-под присмотра.

— Отпускала нечасто, — говорит Стив. — Пока не объявился мальчишка по имени Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

— Он, должно быть, был славным малым, — говоришь ты. — Раз спасал тебя с 1925 года.

— Это точно, — отвечает Стив. — Знаешь, что я бы ему сказал, будь он сегодня здесь?

— Не знаю, Стив. Что бы ты сказал?

Стивово лицо вдруг становится таким ярким, и открытым, и искренним, что ты едва в состоянии на него смотреть. Ни разу в жизни, думается тебе, ты не видел его настолько счастливым. Улыбается он совсем чуть-чуть, но из каждой поры сочится солнечный свет. Глаза у него в тусклом свете огромные и влажные. У тебя у самого глаза пощипывает. Тебе кажется, что, что бы он ни сказал, это заставит тебя расплакаться.

— Я бы сказал, что он мой герой, — говорит Стив, и…

Ага. Это ты и делаешь.

Ты моргаешь, подняв голову к сводчатому потолку. Дважды шмыгаешь. Берёшь себя в руки.

Ты врезаешь ему по руке, и врезаешь сильно.

— Ты, — говоришь ты, — чёртов _размазня._

— Что я могу сказать? — ухмыляется Стив. — Ты пробуждаешь во мне всё самое лучшее.

— Лучшее из худшего, скорее, — ты разворачиваешься и начинаешь идти. — Ну же, Роджерс. Кончай с ностальгией. Я пальцев ног не чувствую.

Стив тебя нагоняет и хватает за руку.

Ты вскидываешь бровь.

— Что? — с вызовом произносит Стив. Он на тебя не смотрит. Тебе не видно его ушей, но они порозовели. Ты знаешь наверняка.

— Ничего, — отвечаешь ты. — Просто приятно знать, что лицо-то до сих пор работает.

Он толкает тебя локтём. Ты толкаешь его в ответ. Он ударяет тебя в лодыжку. Ты пихаешь его бедром в стену туннеля.

Но руку не отпускаешь.

Ни разу.


End file.
